Perdido
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Yuuri pierde a Wolfram en su primer aniversario. ¿Realmente murio ese día? Yuuram.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo fanfic de esta categoría, pensaba un one shot pero, después de pensarlo mucho decidí que debía intentar algo un poco largo y nuevo. No adelantaré mucho sobre la trama o sobre lo que contendrá porque soy malvada y me gusta mantener expectante a la gente. Je je.**_

 _ **Sólo diré que es un semi AU, tiene drama, harto drama, cosas un poco extrañas….e iré poniendo más advertencias conforme avance la trama.**_

 _ **Como en todos mis fanfics me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y los términos mal dichos. Como en todos también, lo dedico a mi hermana Geral y a los hermosos fans de este anime.**_

 _ **Las palabras dichas por los personajes están en -guiones-, los pensamientos en negritas y "comillas" lo demás normal.**_

 _ **Esta serie no es de mi pertenencia, es de su respectivo autor, hago esto sin fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero sea de su agrado.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri observó ese par de ojos verdes, eran tan hermosos, tan cautivadores que no podía dejar de admirarlos como si le mantuvieran cautivo en un hechizo. Eran tan bellos como el ser quien era el dueño de los mismos.

Estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de esta persona. En el pasado jamás creyó el posible enamorarse de él, pero, con el tiempo, sentimientos profundos habían surgido en su interior y no había podido ignorarlos por más tiempo.

Recuerda el día en que se declaró, al principio Wólfram tenía una expresión que denotaba no creerle en absoluto; sin embargo (y tras mucho empeño) ambos terminaron estando juntos. Posteriormente contrajeron nupcias. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de su vida. Habían tenido una boda enorme (cortesía de Cherry-sama) y una luna de miel bastante apasionada.

El primer año de matrimonio tuvo sus altibajos, como en todas las relaciones; más sin embargo, lograron sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera y llegar a su aniversario.

Pasaron otros 3 años y aquí estaba frente a su _pareja_. Llevó una de sus manos a donde se encontraba la mejilla del rubio y la acaricio con sumo cuidado. Contempló maravillado la exquisita belleza de su _consorte_ y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Feliz aniversario- dijo casi en un susurro mientras apoyaba su frente donde se encontraba el hombro de su esposo. La sonrisa se fue borrando y en cambio, una expresión de completo dolor tomó lugar en su rostro. Un par de sollozos salieron de sus labios mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.

No quería llorar, no debía llorar.

Era patético, realmente patético de su parte ponerse a llorar después de esos años. No era lo que tenía que hacer, él debía mostrar una sonrisa; una como la que estuvo mostrando a todos durante el trascurso del día.

Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la fría pared y fue resbalando hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso. No pudo más. Debía dejar salir todo el dolor reprimido en su corazón y llorar como no lo había hecho en años.

Su llanto se incrementó siendo escuchado en los alrededores y por los mismos guardias que vigilaban fuera de su habitación; probablemente fue escuchado por Conrad o Yozak. No le importaba ahora, agradecía que ellos respetaran este momento de privacidad y le dejasen liberar su ser.

Lo amaba demasiado, tanto que no podía contenerlo más.

Si tan sólo el verdadero Wólfram estuviera frente a él y no una simple pintura….Pero no podía tenerlo, no más, nunca de nuevo a su lado.

Porque lo que en la tierra está ahí permanecerá para siempre. No puede despertarse a nadie del descanso eterno.

Tendría que vivir el resto de sus días con esa realidad y ese dolor que jamás podría borrar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su cuerpo se tambaleo y buscó apoyo sobre la corteza de un árbol cercano. Jadeo en señal de cansancio, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, pero no podía darse ese lujo.

Había estado caminando durante mucho tiempo sin un rumbo fijo y no sabía a dónde debía dirigirse. Observó a su alrededor asegurándose que sus perseguidores no estuvieran cerca; creía haberles perdidos unas horas atrás pero estos parecían ser demasiado astutos, ágiles y tercos.

Escuchó un ruido cercano y buscó con su mano el mango de la espada que traía sobre ese viejo cinturón de cuero. Estaría listo para defenderse y matar si era necesario para sobrevivir.

 _ **"Aquí**_ _ **están"**_ pensó y rápidamente visualizó a un hombre de cuerpo robusto dirigirse hacia él con una espada. Logró apartarse a tiempo logrando así que la espada de su atacante quedase clavada sobre el árbol en el cual se había apoyado momentos atrás. Aprovechó esto y terminó rebanando la nuca de su agresor. Una gran cantidad de sangre brotó al instante. Estaba muerto ahora.

Un nuevo ruido le hizo ponerle alerta y un par de hombres aparecieron de entre los árboles frente a él. Esquivó un par de ataques y bloqueo otros pocos antes de ponerles fin, justo como el primero; estos humanos cayeron sin vida al suelo.

Volvió a jadear exhausto mientras la sangre ajena resbalaba por el filo de su espada y caía sobre la tierra húmeda por las recientes lluvias. Levitó su vista y observó el cielo; estaba próximo el amanecer; debía darse prisa y buscar un refugio donde pudiera descansar un poco.

Observó los cuerpos inertes de sus perseguidores.

Habían sido 3 estaba vez pero…. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudieran darle alcance nuevas personas?

No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Enfundó su espada y retomó su andar lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Pudiera ser más rápido si sus heridas se lo permitieran y dejaran de abrirse cada cierto tiempo. Sujetó su abdomen con fuerza y esbozó una mueca de dolor.

Debía apurarse, además, pronto llovería de nuevo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Eso es imposible!- Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio de madera en el que se encontraba trabajando anteriormente mientras se levantaba tirando su silla detrás de sí -¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso de nuevo!- Gritó exaltado el hombre de cabellera gris

-¡No es una broma!- defendió el hombre de cabellera naranja y ojos azules -¡Había muchos rumores y yo mismo lo he comprobado! ¡Es él!-

-¡Los muertos no pueden ser revividos!- Respondió el hombre de traje verde cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, le dolía mencionarlo, pero era verdad, su pequeño hermanito no volvería jamás. Tomó aire antes de proseguir -Esta denegado, olvida este asunto-

-¡No puedo dejarlo de lado y olvidarlo cuando su majestad tiene esa expresión en el rostro todo el tiempo!-

-Yozak por favor…- habló finalmente el hombre de cabello castaño

-Aunque vayamos a investigarlo, si su majestad se entera y se ilusiona…- fue el turno esta vez del instructor del rey -¡Oh, majestad! ¡Cuánto más debes sufrir por este suceso tan trágico!- dijo cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos y evitando sollozar

-¡Es el real!- siguió en su terquedad, a él también le costó trabajo creerlo en un principio pero no tenía duda alguna ya de ello -¡Deben verlo por ustedes mismos!- dijo entrando en desesperación al no poder convencerles.

-¿Qué es el real?- se escuchó una quinta voz en la oficina y de inmediato, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta recién abierta y a un pelinegro mirándoles con curiosidad -¿Qué está pasando?- parpadeó confundido el recién llegado.

-Majestad, se trata d….-

-¡No te atrevas Yozak!- interrumpió el hijo mayor de la ex maoh -¡No hay nada más que discutir sobre este asunto!-

-¿Pero que asunt….- Iba a preguntar el rey de los demonios cuando fue interrumpido por el espía del reino

-¡Él está vivo!-

-¿Él?- preguntó sin entender -¿A quién te refieres?- no entendía que se estaba hablando, pero al ver las caras de los demás presentes una idea repentina golpeo su mente -No….eso no es posible yo….- Tartamudeo sin poder decir alguna frase coherente

-Es verdad, por favor acompáñeme y podrá verle-

-W….Wólfram…- dijo como si no fuese real, como si aún se encontrara dormido en su habitación, debía ser eso porque no podía ser posible que algo así sucediera -…está vivo- concluyó incrédulo pero con una pequeña esperanza en su interior. Si existía esa posibilidad, si existía ese milagro….

¡Debía verlo con sus propios ojos!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, pensé que sería bueno que, para variar, Yuuri sufriera un poco. Me ayudaría mucho si me dieran su opinión sobre el capítulo, me haría mejorar como escritora y realmente, me motivaría a continuar con esta historia que pienso será algo larga.**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por leer, espero puedan dejar un comentario y me sigan leyendo más adelante ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar este capítulo quiero aclarar unas cosillas, me preguntaron en una de las paginas donde publico la edad de Yuuri, tiene 23 años, suponiendo partamos del anime donde tiene 16+3 años (de compromiso con Wolfram) +1 (su primer aniversario donde perdió a este) + 3 años después de ello, espero quede claro este punto. Otra cosa a aclarar es un comentario que me mencionaron en una de las páginas si, este fanfic si tendrá lemon y está en este capítulo (o es un intento de ello, no soy buena para escribirlo y además me da algo de vergüenza….) sobre si tendrá dolor físico hacia alguien…bueno supongo que si lo tendrá, en mis primeros fanfics (de otras categorías) experimenté un poco con ligeros toques de comedia pero quiero algo más serio y crudo por así decirlo, sé que no todo es color de rosa, e intuyo lo es menos para un gobernante de alguna nación. Creo que no tendrá dolor físico hacia Yuuri, sólo un dolor emocional quizá, aún no defino demasiado bien la trama, cuando comienzo a escribir me dejo llevar y resulta lo que resulta.**

 **NO habrá muerte de un personaje, aunque así lo parezca creo que deben leer bien la trama para ir desenvolviendo los misterios y eso, pueden morir personajes secundarios pero no los protagonistas (aunque disfruto que muera alguno de los principales no seré el caso de este fanfic).**

 **Tendrá una enorme sorpresa en capítulos futuros, no voy a adelantar mucho porque no quiero arruinar nada pero intentaré manejar todo de una buena, entendible y justificada manera.**

 **No me decido aún pero es probable que pronto suba un nuevo fanfic, solo si lo defino bien.**

 **Estoy consciente de que no soy la mejor escritora y tengo algunas faltas ortográficas, me disculpo por ello; trato de mejorar poco a poco y de revisarlo varias veces pero se me pasan algunas cosas. Me disculpo si no detallo muy bien escenas de acción, me cuesta un poco poder describirlas.**

 **Sé que no tuvo mucha aceptación este inicio de historia, pero realmente, no importa mucho, hago esto como una forma de relajación y como una especie de práctica en cuanto a forma narrativa. Me gusta compartir mis ideas y me alegro cuando se, que por lo menos, existe una persona a la que le agrada. Continuaré escribiendo hasta que comience mi trabajo de lleno y mientras tenga tiempo para ello.**

 **Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, si tienen más siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber y contestare con todo gusto.**

 **Aclaro que esto es -diálogos-** _ **"pensamientos"**_ **(comillas) y cambios de escena así: o.o.o**

 **En cuestión de narrativa, digamos que es Yuuri, Wólfram, Yuuri. El capítulo resultó más largo de lo esperado.**

 _ **Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la nívea piel de su cónyuge, la había grabado en su memoria desde la primera vez que pudo tocarla y desde entonces había aprendido cada parte de esta, conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y cómo elevar al éxtasis todo ese ser que se había entregado a él tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Lo amaba. Estaba seguro de que en este mundo y en el suyo no existiría otra persona por la cual su corazón lograse acelerarse y a la cual pudiera unirse tan completa y perfectamente como le sucedía con él.

-Yuuri- escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado entre algunos pequeños jadeos que salía de la boca de su pareja; se acercó con lentitud a su cuello y depositó una par de besos sobre este; continuó recorriendo el pecho del otro con sus manos, delineo uno de sus pezones con un par de sus dedos y fue cuando sintió el cuerpo ajeno estremecerse ligeramente ante esto.

Wólfram estaba demasiado excitado y ansioso por más contacto, por sentirse unido a él; lo supo apenas posar su oscura mirada sobre la esmeralda; sus ojos expresaban deseo; un deseo que estaría dispuesto a satisfacer en este preciso momento.

Ya le había preparado posteriormente. Había estado jugueteando con el cuerpo contrario un rato; no quería tener el sexo desenfrenado que a veces tenían (ese en el que estaban tan desesperados por unirse carnalmente que no tenían suficiente tiempo para recorrer el cuerpo contrario ni tener la preparación adecuada, ese en el cual apenas quitarse la ropa surgía un deseo desenfrenado por satisfacer sus ansías por el otro) no, no esta ocasión, hoy era especial; era su primer aniversario de matrimonio. Quería dedicarse a recorrer y complacer el cuerpo de su esposo, hacerle sentir amado a través de sus caricias; demostrarle que existía mucho más entre ellos. Muchísimo más.

Se apartó del cuerpo de su cónyuge, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para poder admirarle. Wólfram era maravilloso, era un ser de una belleza extraordinaria y de un corazón sumamente devoto y apasionado.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la atenta y expectante mirada esmeralda. Llevó sus manos a las piernas del otro y las separó hacia los costados para poder acomodarse entre ellas. Dirigió su miembro hacia la estrecha entrada y comenzó a entrar poco a poco. Le escuchó soltar un sonoro gemido ante la intromisión, se detuvo unos instantes y continuó su labor posteriormente. No quería ser demasiado ansioso ni desesperado en esta ocasión, quería ser cuidadoso en todos los detalles, así que fue paciente y esperó antes de entrar completamente. Una vez dentro esperó de nuevo unos instantes mientras bajaba y unía sus labios a su amado esposo.

Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta en medio del beso, se separó para poder tomar aire y continuó con las embestidas tranquilas; no tenía prisa, se dedicaría a disfrutarlo.

-M….muévete más rápido…- soltó en medio de estas –por favor…Yuuri…- el rubio jadeó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del que se encontraba encima, necesitaba más de ese contacto, enloquecería si el pelinegro seguía torturándole de esa manera. Lo incitó a ello moviendo sus caderas con mayor rapidez y se sintió tan aliviado cuando el de mirada oscura aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas complaciendo su deseo.

El clímax para ambos llegaría pronto, los dos lo sabían. Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y la ansiada liberación de su esencia llegó pronto para el mazoku de fuego. Se aferró con más fuerza a él y lo nombró entre un gemido sonoro. El rey demonio le acompañó liberándose dentro de su esposo tras unas cuantas embestidas más.

De repente todo se tornó silencioso, sólo algunos grillos fuera de la ventana y sus propias respiraciones tratando de regularse eran lo único que podía escucharse. En este instante, sólo existían ellos en su pequeño mundo; no había nadie más.

Yuuri salió del cuerpo del rubio con cuidado, tomó las sábanas y los cubrió a ambos para poder recostarse a su lado y acunarle en sus brazos. Wólfram se acomodó entre estos y se apoyó en el pecho desnudo de su rey. Había sido una buena idea tener una segunda luna de miel en Shin Makoku.

Ambos cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y se dejaron llevar al mundo de sueños. Había sido un gran primer aniversario. Wólfram durmió imaginando como serían los años venideros al lado de su maravilloso y enclenque esposo.

Yuuri soñaría una vida feliz con una gran familia al lado del otro; una donde todo fuera de color de rosa y estuvieran juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

Qué equivocado sueño tendría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wólfram despertó en medio de la noche repentinamente. Se sentó y observó a su durmiente esposo a su lado. Decía algunas palabras inentendibles entre sueños. Qué lindo. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla izquierda del otro y la acaricio con cuidado de no despertarle; fue entonces cuando esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Yuuri se veía realmente lindo cuando dormía, en realidad, se veía lindo en todo momento del día. Pero no lo diría o el otro le llevaría la contra y se ofendería diciendo **"** _ **un hombre no es lindo"**._

Apartó su mano después de unos segundos, retiró la poca cobija que cubría su desnudez y se levantó de la cama. Sintió un líquido espeso caer por sus piernas. Se sonrojó al sentirlo, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Debía limpiarse cuando antes.

Buscó su viejo camisón rosa entre sus pertenencias, una vez localizado, se dirigió al baño privado que se encontraba en la habitación para comenzar su aseo. Sólo sería un baño rápido y volvería a los brazos de su enclenque.

Se limpió cuidadosamente, en especial _esa_ zona. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color rosa; no le gustaba que Yuuri terminara dentro de él, era incomodo tener esa sensación dentro y más cuando escurría por sus piernas al levantarse. Suspiró con cansancio y decidió que había abandonado suficiente tiempo a su esposo. Se secó y se puso su camisón rosa con volantes. Salió del baño y escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

 ** _"Qué extraño"_** pensó, giró su vista en dirección a la cama, el pelinegro dormía profundamente aún, eso era bueno. Caminó hacia su espada dejaba en una esquina cercana, se preparó para atacar a quien quiera que llamara a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Quien quiera que sea, no era normal llamar a alguien a semejantes horas de la noche. Debía tratarse de algún intruso o alguien que quería dañar a Yuuri.

Iba a atacar cuando, parpadeó confundido al ver a la persona en el pasillo -¿Yozak?- preguntó con curiosidad y apartó su mano del mango de la espada -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin rodeos, si el espía estaba aquí sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Lamento interrumpirlos en su descanso después de su _festejo_ de aniversario pero hay que irse- expresó con seriedad -Y entre más pronto sea mucho mejor-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó levemente irritado el tercer hijo de la ex maoh, se suponía que sería unas pequeñas y tranquilas vacaciones.

-Están por atacarnos, te sugiero despiertes a su majestad y te lo lleves rápido de aquí- señaló al rey demonio en la cama -Conrad y yo los detendremos, te confiaremos a ti su seguridad-

-Estaremos listos en un minuto- dijo observando de reojo al durmiente Yuuri -¿Cuántos son?- preguntó extrañado de que no pudieran controlar a un pequeño grupo (si este era el caso) -¿Quiénes son?-

-No lo sabemos- dijo conservando su semblante serio -Por favor, dense prisa-

-Está bien- el espía de cabello naranja se retiró con prisa. Wólfram cerró la puerta, se dirigió al pelinegro y lo sacudió varias veces del hombro -Yuuri- le llamó de manera audible -Yuuri despierta, debemos irnos ahora-

-¿Qué sucede Wolf?- abrió los ojos perezosamente -Vuelve a la cama, aún no amanece- los volvió a cerrar casi al instante, no quería levantarse aún, estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable y no quería perder el hilo del mismo

-¡No hay tiempo!- alzó la voz el consorte real a la vez que tiraba de las cobijas para descubrir a su esposo -¡Vístete rápido o te llevo desnudo conmigo!-

-Está bien, cielos ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó sentándose en la cama con pereza

-¡Nos están atacando!- le gritó con molestia, cuando quería, el pelinegro podía ser realmente lento -¡Debemos irnos ya! ¡Apresúrate!-

-Oh, ya veo….espera ¡¿Qué?!-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Pase lo que pase, no te detengas- dijo en un tono de voz que sólo él podía escuchar, procuró ser discreto con sus palabras y le notó observar el alrededor con precaución. Wólfram sujetaba su mano desde que salieron de la villa.

Habían estado corriendo por un largo rato dentro del bosque y estaba cansado, pero debía hacer caso a las palabras del otro. No sabían qué cosa o quienes los seguían de cerca, no entendía el porqué de atacarles en tierras mazoku. Es más, no sabía cómo tenían el conocimiento de que se encontraban en este lugar en específico.

Sujetó a Morgif con su mano, no dejaría que Wólfram le protegiera, él sería quien le protegería en esta ocasión. Había estado mejorando considerablemente en el manejo de la espada a lo largo de estos años y hoy lo pondría en práctica, no le gustaba pelear, pero lo usaría para defender lo más preciado para él. No dejaría que una tragedia sucediera si podía llegar a evitarla.

Escuchó un ruido cercano y entendió que sus atacantes se encontraban más cerca de lo que hubiera deseado.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó de repente el rubio frenando su carrera y protegiéndole del impacto que había estado por llegar hacia ellos. ¿Qué había sido esa bola de luz?

Ambos cayeron al suelo debido al impacto que causó en la tierra el impacto de la explosión originada por la energía que les había atacado.

Wólfram se incorporó rápidamente y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. -¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación, el pelinegro asintió enseguida.

-¿Tú lo estas?- preguntó de vuelta a su pareja, observó con detalle cada parte del cuerpo ajeno buscando algún daño; no encontró más que tierra, eso era bueno.

-Lo estoy- respondió al instante -debemos continuar- expresó sin soltar su mano y continuó con su apresurada carrera -no te detengas y si es necesario huye- era difícil saber de dónde sería el próximo ataque en este lugar, los árboles eran frondosos y se encontraban demasiado cerca uno de otro.

-¡No voy a huir y dejarte atrás!- grito con indignación, eso jamás lo había hecho ni lo haría ahora, menos tratándose del otro

-¡Debes obedecer Yuuri! ¡Eres el rey! ¡Tu vida es demasiado valiosa!- dijo sin girarse a verle, solo manteniendo su vista en el camino delante de ellos

-¡Tú vida es mucho más valiosa!- alegó y continúo corriendo a la par del otro -¡Entiende que tú eres mi…!-

-¡Demonios Yuuri! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡El rey es mucho más valioso que cualquier otra persona! ¡Tú vida jamás será comparable con la mía!- el rubio detuvo de nuevo su trote al llegar a un acantilado -¡Mierda!- gritó con frustración, no podía darse el lujo de regresar, tampoco podía saltar a esa altura; debía pelear, enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuera y proteger con su vida a su esposo. Se colocó enfrente de este; terminó por desenfundar su espada y se preparó para defender. No tenía tiempo de nada más. Escuchó el sonido de otra espada desenvainarse, observó de reojo detrás de sí y observó como el pelinegro se colocaba a su lado; listo para combatir con esa expresión de seriedad y terquedad que lograba sacarle de quicio.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le gritó de nuevo con desesperación -¡Mantente detrás de mí!-

-No lo haré- respondió con la mirada fija enfrente de ellos -¡Puedo pelear también! ¡Te protegeré pase lo que pase!-

-¡Yuuri!- sabía que el otro iba a volver a gritarle que no fuera estúpido y se mantuviera al margen pero no tuvo tiempo de ello, una explosión cercana les obligó a ponerse alerta. Algunos árboles cercanos cayeron, una enorme figura de un lobo se mostró frente a ellos.

¿Era un lobo cierto?

No sabía si lo era o no, es decir, tenía la forma de un canino (exagerada en proporción y colosal por cierto) pero no estaba seguro de ello. Este lobo podía medir más de dos metros, podría devorarlos de un solo bocado con esa enorme y afilada hilera de dientes y despedazarlos con un solo rasguño de esas enormes garras. Su pelaje era de color grisáceo y sus ojos de un color rojo vivo. Sin embargo, su aspecto era grotesco, parte de su hocico había sido arrancado mostrando sus huesos y dentadura; poseía partes de su cuerpo sin pelaje, con su carne rojiza mostrándose. Además, emitía un nauseabundo olor a descomposición.

Era como ver un cadáver andante en pleno estado de descomposición.

Permaneció inmóvil con la vista fija en semejante animal; sería una mentira el decir que no le sorprendía y aterraba al mismo tiempo su presencia. Salió de su ensimismamiento después de poco, algunas personas (probablemente 7) cubiertas con capas negras que cubrían enteramente sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza; estas se acercaron rodeándoles e impidiendo su escape. La única forma de salir de aquello era luchar.

Un par se acercaron a ellos, traían una espada cada uno, su objetivo era Yuuri pero el rubio fue más ágil y bloqueo sus ataques. Una más se acercó con la clara intención de matarle; más sin embargo, fue el mismo pelinegro quien logró bloquearle. Había estado cerca, agradecía el haber mejorado sus reflejos y su manejo de la espada.

Su consorte logró derribar al par de atacantes con los que se enfrentaba al igual que el mismo a esta tercera persona. El animal se mantuvo en su sitio, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre sus presas en cualquier instante. Yuuri no logró entender el porqué de ello, quizá estaba esperando ordenes ¿Pero de quién? Su vista viajó con rapidez a su alrededor, si podía encontrar al líder y derrotarle quizá el lobo y los demás les dejarían.

Tres personas más le rodearon enseguida sin dejarle concluir su inspección. Bloqueo varios ataques y logró realizar con éxito un par más, con el lado contrario al filo de su espada por supuesto, él no mataría a nadie; no lo había hecho antes y no empezaría ahora.

Observó de reojo a su esposo, se encontraba rodeado por otras nuevas personas, eran 5 en total; era increíble la fortaleza y destreza que este poseía para hacer frente a una situación así. Wólfram era maravilloso. Él estaría bien, por ahora.

De repente, un aullido ensordecedor se dejó escuchar en ese acantilado y los alrededores. Su vista viajó en dirección hacia el enorme animal y antes de que pudiera reaccionar; sucedió algo que jamás esperó.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

Las personas que atacaban a su consorte se alejaron de este; el animal se movió con gran velocidad en su dirección; abrió el enorme hocico lleno de afilados dientes y, de un bocado y sin previo aviso, devoro enfrente de sí a Wólfram.

-No puede ser…- exclamó con gran incredulidad ante la escena -Esto no puede estar pasando…- dijo sin salir de su estupor, quiso pensar que se trataba de una alucinación, que su esposo no había sido devorado frente a él; pero la realidad le golpeó de golpe al ver ese enorme charco de sangre en el suelo y parte de esta escurrir del hocico del animal -¡Wólfram!- gritó con fuerza llamándole; un aura azul le rodeo; su cabello no creció en esta ocasión; no, su cabello permaneció medianamente largo como desde hace un par de años lo tenía.

Una gran ráfaga de viento empujó lejos a las personas cercanas y antes de pensarlo, una nube negra se colocó encima del lobo causando estruendo. Un potente rayo cayó encima del animal causándole un gran daño. O eso pensó.

El lobo desapareció ante su vista inmediatamente después del impacto. Con él, su consorte se había marchado.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó con fuerza e impotencia el suelo mientras gritaba con fuerza el nombre de su pareja y gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. No podía creer que se hubiera marchado, no podía creer lo inútil que fue. No pudo protegerlo.

Si tan sólo no fuera tan débil.

No le importó ya nada, no le importó si había enemigos cerca o no, tampoco tuvo importancia si permanecía con vida. Lo que más amaba se había ido para siempre y se culparía por ello hasta el final de sus días.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y llamarle, pero no se movió de su sitio. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció de esa forma, tampoco supo en que momento perdió la conciencia y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

Sólo deseo poder dormir para siempre y jamás despertar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama -No de nuevo…- exclamó con pesar en su voz mientras sujetaba su frente con una de sus manos. Había tenido de nuevo esa pesadilla, no podía creerlo; algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, odiaba todo esto.

Su debilidad, su poca fuerza, su vida sin él.

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar ese inmenso dolor y vacío que le había dejado aquel día fatídico?

Observó por el rabillo del ojo la habitación en donde se encontraba -Es cierto…- dijo para sí mismo a la vez que recordaba por qué se encontraba en este lugar. Estaba en su camarote, en un barco rumbo a Pequeño Cimarrón.

Yozak le había informado de algo realmente increíble; le costaba trabajo poder creerlo; pero una parte dentro de sí anhelaba que todo fuese verdad.

-¿Realmente estas con vida?- preguntó al aire mientras bajaba su brazo a un costado de su cuerpo y observaba a la nada. Si era real, si en verdad se encontraba con vida a pesar de lo que vio con sus propios ojos; entonces haría cualquier cosa por recuperarle; por traerle de vuelta a su lado -Espérame, Wólfram-

Volverían a estar juntos, a cualquier precio, de eso estaba seguro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Bueno hasta llega el capítulo, quería aclarar un poco como sucedieron las cosas; gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí, espero la historia este siendo de su agrado o al menos les entretenga un poco. Si tienen algún comentario o duda, no duden en expresármelo a través de un comentario.**

 **Subiré la continuación en una semana o antes, depende de mi tiempo.**

 **Gracias a quien se toma la molestia de leer y de dejar algún comentario. También gracias a las personas que agregaron esto a favoritos.**

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **¿Es realmente Wólfram? ¿Cuál será la reacción de ambos al verse?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este fanfic un poco antes del tiempo mencionado….**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y comentar! Me hace feliz le guste a alguien lo que escribo.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar unas cosillas más, en el capítulo anterior mencione que me preguntaron si habrá dolor físico, sí, me lo preguntaron, pero estoy segura de que la pregunta era porque la persona que la hizo no quería ver algo así en el fic, lamento la confusión.**

 **No quiero mencionar mucho acerca de la trama, pero solo diré que Wólfram no fue violado, no me gusta el tema de la violación al menos, no escribirlo yo misma; al igual que no me gusta escribir shota y otros géneros. Espero esto pueda responder a un comentario que me hicieron.**

 **También como dije en el capítulo pasado, hago esto como una forma de distracción y relajación, sin fin de lucro y como práctica gramatical. Me disculpo sinceramente si es que hay faltas de ortografía o términos mal dichos.**

 **Me sorprende también que, en una de las páginas donde lo publico tenga más aceptación que en la otra. De nuevo, agradezco a quienes leen y comentan, sobre todo a estos últimos porque me motivan y me alegran el día con sus comentarios.**

 **Poco a poco iré revelando los sucesos y misterios que desenvuelven la trama y espero sorprender y lograr emocionar a alguien con este fanfic.**

 **Por cierto, me estoy viendo por quinta vez la serie para poder tener una idea de las personalidades y eso; cuando escribo este fanfic escucho canciones de D Gray Man y Full Metal Alchemist ¿a alguien más le gustan? Sé que no tenía nada que ver pero quería mencionarlo.**

 **Diálogos -guiones - pensamientos en negritas y "comillas", cambios de escena en o.o.o.**

 **En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Este lugar era tranquilo, demasiado en su opinión; pero eso le agradaba. Estaba feliz de poder dejar de huir de esas personas misteriosas que quería capturarle a como diera lugar. Había pasado bastantes días desde que había logrado escapar de _aquel lugar_ y ahora agradecía el tener unos instantes para poder descansar.

Esta pequeña cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque se había vuelto en un maravilloso refugio para él gracias a su lejana ubicación. No supo el cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar pero se sintió aliviado de hacerlo.

En este sitio no se encontraba nadie, más sin embargo, el lugar lucía impecablemente limpio. Quizá la persona (o personas) que anteriormente habitaba aquí habían decidido mudarse a otro sitio más poblado, simplemente lo habían abandonado o habían muerto hace no mucho tiempo. No sabía la razón pero lo agradecía profundamente. Si el dueño de la cabaña regresaba por alguna razón se disculparía con él y pediría su ayuda por un par de días; en lo que lograba recuperar fuerzas para continuar con su camino.

Aunque,siendo honesto consigo mismo, estaba cansado, quería dejar de huir y poder vivir o morir tranquilamente. Seguramente, sería la segunda la que se le cumpliría en cualquier momento; su cuerpo se encontraba en exceso herido y agotado, mientras que su mente no ayudaba en nada, esta se encontraba nublada y sin recuerdo alguno. No podía recordar quién era, donde vivía o si tenía una familia. No, no poseía ninguna memoria salvo la de escapar de ese horrible lugar y ser perseguido sin descanso por hombres encapuchados y misteriosos.

Había algo más, podía recordarlo un poco…algo… ¿Pero que era?

Lo pensó durante unos instantes pero al final no había nada más, su mente no lograba traer de vuelta esa cosa tan importante que permanecía fija en lo más profundo de su ser, quizá lo recordaría después, estaba seguro, era algo que siempre tenía presente cuando veía a alguien nuevo frente a él. Era como si su instinto le alertara por si acaso llegaba a ver a _esa persona_.

Se retiró la capa y la capucha en color negro que le robó a uno de sus perseguidores y la dejó en una silla cercana junto con la espada que también había hurtado de esas personas. Era increíble que fuera tan hábil en el manejo de esta; podría ser que, antes de perder sus recuerdos, hubiera sido un soldado o algo similar; o tal vez, la supervivencia hacía maravillas.

Caminó dentro de la cabaña inspeccionando el lugar con la vista primero; no había mucho que mirar, una estantería con libros, un viejo sofá en color verde olivo, una chimenea en el medio y un par de puertas de madera a los costados. Suspiró con cansancio, debía buscar algo con que limpiar y tratar sus heridas; se acercó a una de las puertas y se asomó con precaución, no había nadie; entró con más tranquilidad y pudo visualizar, al pie de la cama, un viejo baúl, lo abrió y encontró varios brebajes medicinales y ungüentos; la persona que vivía aquí podría haberse dedicado a la herbolaria, o simplemente le gustaba como pasatiempo. También encontró en este mismo lugar algunos vendajes limpios, tomó algunos, dejandolos sobre la cama para poder inspeccionar el armario detrás de sí; encontró algo de ropa limpia, la tomó y la probó sobre su cuerpo por encima de la que traía puesta; esta era un poco más grande a su medida pero la usaría; no tenía otra opción, la que vestía justo en este momento estaba realmente sucia y parecían harapos. Solo traía puesto un viejo y gastado pantalón azul marino junto con una playera (antes blanca, ahora gris) desgarrada de las mangas largas y con un aspecto deplorable.

Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y llevando consigo lo encontrado que podía serle útil; caminó en dirección a la otra puerta al lado contrario de dónde recien había salido y la abrió; adentro había una pequeña cocina con una mesa redonda de madera en el centro y un par de sillas de madera. Colocó los vendajes y los ungüentos en la mesa y buscó un cuenco y agua para limpiar las heridas. Una vez que tuvo todo listo comenzó con su labor, era lo mejor que podía hacer con lo que tenía y con lo poco que conocía. Retiró su playera dejándola caer al suelo y limpió con cuidado las zonas abiertas con un trapo que encontró ahí mismo, sobre todo en el vientre donde poseía un corte horizontal de aproximadamente diez centímetros, las puntadas que tenía en este no se habían abierto; menos mal, no quería tener que coserse (de nuevo) él mismo; colocó las pomadas y las vendas con cuidado esbozando muecas de dolor en el proceso.

Una vez hubo terminado, se retiró el resto de prendas que quedaban sobre su cuerpo y se vistió con la ropa encontrada momentos atrás; una playera de manga corta y cuello redondo en color verde pistacho y un pantalón color beige. Recogió todo y lo acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, regresó a la cocina y tomó la ropa que tiro descuidadamente al suelo; la tiraría o quemaría en la chimenea, no podía (ni quería) volver a usarla de todos modos.

Como supuso, la ropa nueva que se colocó le quedaba grande; aunque esto era mejor a nada. Tomó un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación donde se recostó con cuidado sobre la cama. Dormiría un poco para recuperarse y después podría buscar algo de comer.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo sobre sí mismo, pero nada venía a su mente. Odiaba todo esto.

¿Qué había hecho para vivir de esta forma? ¿Por qué no le dejaban morir en paz?

No lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo, a su mente vino ese recuerdo; quizá si mataba a _esa persona_ podría saber quién era o de dónde venía. Mataría a la persona que le atormentaba en sus pesadillas y culpaba por su situación actual.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

No recordaba, sólo conocía el color de sus ojos y de su cabello que eran similares; junto a esa sonrisa que no podía borrar de su mente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Majestad por favor espere!- se escuchó una voz detrás de sí, pero no le intereso, llegar a su destino era lo único que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos. Había sido así desde que el barco arribó a puerto hace un par de días en pequeño Cimarrón. Sólo se detenía para dormir, comer y descansar un poco; no quería perder demasiado tiempo en esas cosas pero era forzado a ello por sus acompañantes, quienes se encontraban preocupados por él.

Yuuri lo agradecía, pero estar preocupados por él no era algo en lo que deberían enfocarse en este instante.

¡Deberían enfocarse en encontrar a Wólfram!

Estaba tan cerca que casi no podía contener la emoción que le embargaba el hecho de reencontrarse con su cónyuge. La gente de la aldea les había comentado haber visto a un chico de cabello rubio pasar por este sendero hace días, según les dijeron, se encontraba herido y caminaba con mucha dificultad; aunque quisieron ayudarle, rápidamente se puso a la defensiva y escapó del lugar; sin embargo, era probable que se encontrara cerca. Les dijeron también que había una posibilidad de que el herborista que vivía en medio de la montaña supiera de él o le hubiese visto pasar. Incluso, que Wólfram estuviera en estos momentos donde el hombre vivía.

¡Tenía que verlo!

-¡Majestad no es por ahí!- escuchó la voz de Yozak cerca, observó de reojo al hombre de cabello naranja alcanzarle -Debe tomar este sendero, sígame- se adelantó en su propio caballo seguido muy de cerca del rey demonio; detrás de ellos venían Conrad y Gwendal, sabía que ambos tenían la misma esperanza de que su hermano estuviera con vida al igual que él mismo, aunque el mayor no quisiera admitirlo y dijera que debía ser alguien con apariencia similar. Detrás, Gisela los acompañaba (a petición suya, si Wólfram estaba con vida pudiera ser que se encontrara herido, como los aldeanos rectificaron y necesitaría los conocimientos y cuidados de la médico); Gunter y Murata también venían con ellos.

Continuaron cabalgando por un rato hasta que el camino lleno de árboles y vegetación se hizo más frondoso y les hizo imposible el continuar a caballo. Yuuri bajo enseguida del animal que le habían proporcionado hace días para su movilidad; no podía llevar a su fiel Ao consigo a tierras humanas, así que Yozak se había encargado de conseguir algunos para ellos en este país.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo las indicaciones del espía de pelo naranja que venía detrás de él junto con el resto.

 _ **"Ya casi"**_ pensó para sí mismo sin detenerse ni un instante hasta que llegó a una vieja cabaña casi a la cima y rodeada de naturaleza; los rayos del sol estaban a punto de acabarse y dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, no le importó, así como tampoco le importó ser llamado por sus acompañantes; tan sólo corrió hasta la puerta de esta y tocó varias veces con desesperación sin obtener respuesta.

Se sintió frustrado y decidió que era mejor entrar de una buena vez con o sin permiso, hubiera o no alguien dentro. Empujó la puerta con fuerza y esta se abrió al instante mostrando el interior en completa oscuridad; no tenía cerrojo ni nada, así que se adentró a pesar de las advertencias que le fueron dadas y llamó a su esposo en voz audible -¡Wólfram!- recorrió con la mirada el lugar, sintió un gran vacío al ver que nadie se encontraba en esta; se dirigió hacia la habitación cuya puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta y entró sin darse cuenta de que, detrás de esta, alguien estaba a punto de matarle.

Conrad logró alcanzarle, empujarle a un lado y detener el ataque que estaba por asesinar al rey demonio. Yuuri cayó al suelo y se giró al instante al observar lo que había sucedido. Su atacante había pasado por un lado del segundo hijo de la ex maoh y planeaba marcharse al ver su asesinato frustrado. El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y salió detrás del castaño para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía. El misterioso encapuchado se encontraba siendo detenido por Yozak, Gwendal y Gunter en la entrada impidiéndole el escape; Conrad se colocó detrás de ese ser ayudando a ello; esta persona estaba acorralada sin posibilidad de escape.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió saber el hijo mayor de la ex maoh -¡Responde!- gritó de nuevo dando un par de paso hacia delante, el misterioso encapuchado dio uno hacia atrás -¿No piensas hablar?- el hombre arrugó el entrecejo con molestia al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

La persona que mantenía cubierta su cabeza y cuerpo ya no se movió, permaneció en su sitio por varios instantes hasta que decidió que lo mejor era atacar al castaño, probablemente, había decidido enfrentar a quien se encontraba solo y huir por la ventana de la habitación.

Obviamente, esto no sería tan fácil cuando por oponente tenía al mejor espadachín de Shin Makoku.

Conrad bloqueo su ataque al instante; sus espadas se encontraron e iniciaron una lucha en la cual un solo error les llevaría a la derrota; estaban en igualdad de habilidades; los demás presentes permanecieron expectantes y se apartaron del lugar reducido en espacio; el pelinegro gobernante se mantuvo en su sitio, sólo observando con detalle la pelea; fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo extraño, el agresor se movía con cierta inestabilidad en su cuerpo.

¿Se encontraba herido?

-¡Espera Conrad!- el mencionado observó de reojo a su cuñado por un instante y detuvo su ataque con la espada; el encapuchado vio una oportunidad en esto, volvió a pasar por un costado del hombre de traje militar color caqui y se dirigió con su espada lista para asesinar a quien había detenido la lucha, iba a matarlo, a como diera lugar. Yuuri preparó a Morgif para bloquear el ataque que estaba por recibir cuando de repente, la persona se detuvo y cayó al suelo frente a él.

-¡Yuuri!- le llamo Conrad y corrió hacia él con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Estoy bien- contestó observando a la persona debajo de él, se agachó de inmediato por un costado de la persona que yacía en el suelo llevando una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de esta, le retiró la capucha sin tomar en cuenta la advertencia de no hacerlo y abrió con gran sorpresa los ojos al observar el cabello que se asomaba por debajo. Era rubio y ligeramente largo.

Rápidamente giró el cuerpo inconsciente para poder observar mejor su rostro con la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas -No puede ser…- menciono casi en un susurro al darse cuenta de quién era esta persona -es él…- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas -estas vivo- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el contrario y se apoyó sobre su pecho sin aplastarle rodeando el cuerpo con sus brazos -Wólfram…Wólfram- repitió varias veces ese nombre, ese que mencionaba todas las noches y días de su vida.

Era cierto, estaba con vida, no pudo evitar llorar sin contenerse, una enorme alegría y sensación de alivio comenzó a invadirle. Su vida había regresado de nuevo, podría volver a vivir y respirar en un mundo de color que regresaba a él después de más de 3 años de completo dolor.

Su amado consorte estaría de vuelta a su lado y esta vez, no lo perdería de nuevo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gwendal observó con detenimiento el cuerpo recostado sobre la cama que era revisado por Gisela en estos instantes. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, este parecía ser uno de esos sueños que frecuentemente tenía, uno en dónde Wólfram estuviera con vida; no podía ser real que en verdad su pequeño hermanito estuviera justo frente a él.

Wólfram parecía pálido, más delgado de lo que antes fue y bastante demacrado; hasta su cabello había perdido brillo y lucía un largo por debajo de los hombros. Era la misma persona pero parecía al mismo tiempo ser una completamente diferente.

¿Qué había pasado en realidad? ¿En dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Quién había convertido al mazoku más orgulloso de Shin Makoku en esto?

Muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente pero las respuestas solo podrían ser contestadas por su hermano al despertar. Tendría que investigar todo este asunto también. No dejaría con vida al responsable (o responsables) de cometer tal atrocidad; los mataría con sus propias manos después de someterlos a un terrible sufrimiento; eso era lo mínimo que se pudieran merecer.

-¿Cómo esta Gisela?- su vista se dirigió al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado por un lado de la cama con una expresión de preocupación. El rey había cambiado demasiado en estos años, se había convertido en un hombre serio, distante, taciturno y que rara vez se alegraba de corazón por algo. Definitivamente necesitaba a Wólfram consigo. Se imaginó en su situación, el perder a la persona que amaba tanto frente a sus ojos y tener que vivir con ello durante años. Él no podría hacerlo, admiraba la fortaleza del rey mantenía en esta situación y el haber sobrellevado de alguna u otra forma su vida después de perderlo. Claro que amaba a su pequeño hermano y le había dolido en el alma la noticia de su muerte, pero no podía comparar su dolor con el suyo.

El rey era admirable, pero ahora, podría vivir de nuevo y recuperar esa sonrisa sincera que en años no había mostrado.

-tiene fiebre; le he suministrado medicamento así que por ahora estará bien, pero sería mejor regresar cuanto antes-dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro -deberíamos partir mañana a primera hora, le llevaremos con cuidado- la mujer de cabello verde observó al resto de presentes en la habitación (a excepción de Yozak quien vigilaba en la entrada) -necesitaré ayuda para transportarlo- Conrad y Gwendal se ofrecieron a llevarle.

-¿De verdad se encuentra bien?- preguntó el gobernante, la mujer desvío su mirada hacia un costado mordiendo su labio inferior -¿Gisela?-

-Su fiebre bajará y recuperará la conciencia, pero debemos tratar sus heridas adecuadamente….- La mujer esbozó una mueca de tristeza aún sin atreverse a mirar a su rey -¿Quién podría hacer algo así?...- preguntó más para sí misma que para el resto.

-¿Hacer que cosa?- Yuuri se preocupó de nuevo al igual que los demás, Gwendal sentía que algo mucho peor estaría por venir con lo siguiente que la medico mencionara -¿De qué hablas?-

-Wólfram esta….-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, de nuevo muchísimas gracias a quienes leen y comentan, si tienen alguna duda, comentario, etc. háganmelo saber, responderé con todo gusto a ello.**

 **Estoy consciente de que no soy la mejor escritora y que quizá mi trama no sea taaan entretenida ni interesante, que quizá la gente prefiere algo diferente; pero aun así me esfuerzo en esto esperando exista una persona a la que le agraden mis ideas.**

 **Continuaré con este fanfic hasta su final, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco y en mis tiempos libres. Cada capítulo me lleva 3 días más o menos porque pienso mucho en que escribir y cómo manejarlo además de que no siempre tengo tiempo de ello. Son casi la 1 a.m. Y ya no sé qué escribo….**

 **En fin, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero me sigan leyendo en el próximo capítulo, dónde Wólfram despertará y habrá una gran sorpresa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Wólfram esta embarazado- dijo la mujer de cabello verde mientras observaba el mundo arder a manos de los fans enardecidos y amantes del Yuuram….**

 **No, mentira, Wólfram no está ni estuvo embarazado, sólo quería bromear un poco. Por cierto ¿Qué piensan del mpreg? A mí me gusta leerlo pero nunca lo he escrito.**

 **En fin, quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman tiempo de leer y comentar, me alegra mucho que exista alguien a quien le agrade esta historia. Responderé brevemente a los comentarios de ambas páginas:**

 **1.- En fanfiction me dejaron un comentario bastante constructivo acerca de mi narrativa y como organizar mis ideas, muchas gracias a esta persona por ello. Ya he editado los capítulos anteriores, gracias de nuevo por tu comentario. También en esta página, si, esta historia tiene detalles de otras, no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo menciono esta persona, pero intentare tenga algo diferente a lo usual. No, Wolf no está embarazado.**

 **2.- En amor yaoi: la rosa, gracias por leer y comentar. Leyna lo sabrás muy pronto me alegro te guste el fic. Any-chan muchas gracias por los 3 comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz, me encantan las lectoras como tú, me hacen el día, si he leído esos fanfics, como la mayoría de esta categoría. Yuram-chan creo que ya ni uñas has de tener por mi culpa…lo siento mucho…creo que para ser felices aún falta un poco. Monica Shibuya muchas gracias por leerme y comentar desde el principio. Xime aquí encontrarás la respuesta a ello, también amo full metal alchemist pero el elrincest (¿es así?) no me es particularmente llamativo, no tengo nada en contra de ello solo que el bastardo de Roy con el enano de Ed me atrae un poco más. Bueno, cada quien tiene sus preferencias….**

 **Sin más que decir, recuerdo que –diálogos- son así, con negritas y comillas "pensamientos" y cambios de escena o.o.o.o**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y nadie me paga un centavo por esta historia, es sólo una forma de distracción, relajación y práctica.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Wólfram está….- la mujer de cabellera verde pensó en sus siguientes palabras y terminó por hablar –…está muy débil y herido, aún debo analizar bien su condición- concluyó observando de nuevo el cuerpo que yacía dormido en la cama –me quedaré cuidándole esta noche- su mirada se dirigió hacia el rey de Shin Makoku –puede ir a descansar tranquilo, me aseguraré de que nada malo le suceda- le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras los demás asentía y concordaban con ella.

Una vez estando sola en la habitación volvió a mirar al hombre que descansaba en la cama -¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?- su expresión volvió a denotar una profunda preocupación, sabía que había algo más que no podía explicar aun.

Sería un largo camino lleno de dificultades y oscuridad para el rey y el príncipe consorte, de eso estaba segura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se sentía tranquilo, relajado y en paz consigo mismo; este pequeño instante donde su cuerpo tuvo la oportunidad de descanso que no se le había concedido desde hace mucho tiempo fue tan gratificante y placentero que deseo no tener que volver a abrir los ojos y volver a ese mundo lleno de oscuridad, persecuciones y muerte que le estaba esperando en su realidad.

Despertó de golpe al escuchar ruido proveniente de afuera de la cabaña, eran algunas voces, alguien se acercaba con prisa a ese lugar y detrás de él venían más personas.

¿Esas personas habían logrado darle alcance?

Rápidamente se incorporó de la cama, salió de la habitación y buscó la capa y la espada que había dejado en una silla cerca de la entrada, se colocó cada cosa encima y se quedó quieto por unos instantes. Estaban cerca, realmente cerca y al parecer eran más ruidosos de lo normal.

¿Acaso querían alertarle de que venían por él para darle oportunidad de escapar? Sí que eran tontos…o eran demasiado listos porque podría ser una trampa y quizá estarían estratégicamente situados en los alrededores, todo con el fin de capturarle y llevarle de vuelta ese lugar.

No lo permitiría, primero se suicidaría antes de dejarse capturar y arriesgarse a que volvieran a hacer _eso_ con él.

Escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta un par de veces, la insistencia de la persona se hizo mayor y aumentaron los golpes en la puerta…Qué idiota era esta persona, la puerta no tenía seguro y prácticamente podría haber entrado sin necesidad de llamar primero.

Regresó a la habitación con rapidez y permaneció detrás de la puerta de esta que se abría hacia el interior, les atacaría cuando entraran, no podía permitir que volvieran a seguirle; los mataría aquí y después huiría por la ventana de la habitación que se encontraba abierta. Observó de reojo esta mientras colocaba su mano sobre el mango de su espada, era un buen plan, esperaba no hubiese una trampa fuera. Se encomendaría a su suerte y si llegaba un punto en el cuál no tuviera escape entonces se quitaría la vida en ese lugar. No tenía nada porqué vivir de cualquier modo, nadie le extrañaría ni lloraría por él.

La puerta fue abierta enseguida, como si la hubieran pateado con mucha fuerza.

-¡Wólfram!- escuchó un nombre que se le hizo extrañamente familiar, la persona recién ingresada a la cabaña continúo repitiéndolo varias veces, quizá no eran las personas que le habían seguido antes, probablemente buscaban a la persona que habitaba en este lugar o ese llamado era dirigido a alguien más.

No tenía caso que les atacara siendo esa la razón de su visita. Bajó la mano alejándola de la espada, no podía matar a personas inocentes. Escuchó pasos acercarse a la habitación, pediría disculpas por entrar a una propiedad ajena y explicaría de algún modo por qué esa persona que buscaban no se encontraba en este lugar. La puerta de la habitación que se encontraba cerrada fue abierta mostrando a un hombre joven, quizá apenas pasando los 20 años, este poseía un cabello de color negro como la noche.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué sentía que le conocía?

 _Matar…_

Esa voz….

 _Mátalo…_

¿De dónde viene?

 _Ahora, acaba con su vida…_

¿Quién es?

 _Deprisa…_

¿Porqué…

 _¡Mátalo!_

Su cuerpo se movió instintivamente después de escuchar estas palabras dentro de su cabeza, desenfundo la espada, salió de su escondite y dirigió su ataque contra el recién ingresado a la habitación. Lamentablemente, fracaso en su intento de asesinato siendo detenido por alguien más.

Avanzó por un costado de ese hombre de cabellera castaña y se dirigió a la entrada, tenía que saber cuántos habían logrado encontrarle y matarles a la brevedad ya que había sido descubierto. Fue detenido por 3 hombres que se encontraban en la entrada. Uno de ellos de cabellera grisácea y uniforme militar color verde botella le cuestiono con algunas.

¿Acaso creía que iba a contestarle?

Observó el rostro lleno de frustración que colocó al no obtener respuesta. Jamás la obtendría, además, ni el mismo sabía quién era, no podría responder aunque quisiera.

Analizó su situación dedicándoles fugases miradas a todos los presentes, no parecían simples espadachines, eso podría apostarlo. Su mejor opción era atacar al hombre que logro bloquear su ataque y escapar por la ventana de la habitación, como inicialmente había planeado.

Aprovecharía para derribar a este hombre y matar a ese otro sujeto detrás de él que le provocaba un fuerte instinto asesino.

La pelea no fue fácil, de hecho, dudaba que pudiera ganarla de algún modo, necesitaba de una especie de milagro para ello, su cuerpo no aguantaría demasiado tiempo una lucha así. Odiaba admitirlo, pero este hombre de cabello castaño era increíblemente hábil en el manejo de la espada.

De repente, esa persona le llamo logrando que detuviera todo movimiento. Esta era su oportunidad, en una lucha jamás debes descuidarte de tu contrincante, este es un error fatal que puede costarte la vida misma.

Observó el rostro de ese hombre de cabello negro unos segundos, de verdad debía matarlo; esta era la persona indicada; era el responsable de todo, era un ser enteramente perverso y lleno de maldad pura que debía ser aniquilado de la faz de la tierra.

Su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, quizá se desmayaría o moriría pronto, esperaba fuera la primera opción. Debía apresurarse, el momento era ahora y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Se enfocaría en acabarlo primero y después lidiaría con el otro sujeto; con rapidez avanzó de nuevo por un costado del de traje café en dirección a ese pelinegro, debía matarlo, quería matarlo.

Todo sonido comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que su vista, todo se tornó de color negro al igual que esos ojos que le miraban con preocupación.

¿Por qué se preocuparía por él si iba a matarle?

¿Acaso le conocía o simplemente tenía lástima por él?

Todo el escenario que recién se había oscurecido comenzó a tomar color volviéndose en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de diferentes colores, cerca algunos árboles de frondoso follaje y un castillo al fondo.

¿Dónde estaba?

 _-Inocencia de Yuuri-_ escuchó una voz infantil hablar, giró su cuerpo buscando a la persona dueña de esta, encontró a una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, con ojos y cabello de un color castaño, rizado y hasta la altura de los hombros, de piel morena y vestida con un pantalón pesquero y una playera de color azul cielo en cuclillas observando un hueco de tierra, suponía que en ese lugar hubo flores con anterioridad, la infante miraba como si estas estuvieran plantadas ahí mismo, ella volteó su rostro y le observó dedicándole una cálida sonrisa – _esta flor me gusta mucho_ \- le comentó volviendo su vista a ese espacio vacío, quizá ella podía verlas y él no – _al igual que esta otra_ \- le escuchó volver a hablar y señalar un lugar diferente a donde antes había mencionado – _hermoso Wólfram_ \- dijo el nombre de otra flor - _¿sabes porque son mis favoritas?-_ volvió a mirarle con esa sonrisa –porque tienen el nombre de mis dos amados _padres_ \- enarcó una ceja con extrañeza, no entendía de que hablaba esta niña, pero por alguna razón le hacía sentir cierta nostalgia y un sentimiento de paz extraño.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Qué clase de flores eran las que se suponía estaban ahí? ¿Qué color tenían? ¿Por qué él no podía verlas?

Abrió su boca para hablar pero no logró articular palabra alguna, era como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de hacerlo. Acercó su mano al hombro de ella pero la menor comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente al igual que el entorno que le rodeaba. Todo volvió a oscurecerse.

Una voz comenzó a escucharse pero parecía muy lejana y apenas podía entenderle.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó girando en todas las direcciones buscando a la persona dueña de esa nueva voz, no podía ver nada alrededor, no había nadie ni nada más que él mismo rodeado de esa oscuridad.

- _Wólfram_ \- escuchó con mayor claridad – _Wólfram_ \- ese nombre de nuevo, era el que había mencionado esa persona de cabellera azabache con anterioridad.

Sintió repentinamente un peso extra en su cuerpo, unos brazos le rodearon por encima de los hombros y una voz masculina se escuchó cerca de su oído – _Wólfram_ \- volvió a escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, intentó apartar al recién llegado pero su cuerpo no se movió, por alguna razón, esta persona le daba una sensación extraña de tranquilidad, intentó mirarlo de reojo para identificarle pero esta persona no poseía rostro, solo un cabello de color castaño rojizo (que en el interior le parecía extraño e intuía que no era el color que debía poseer); aun así no se sintió asustado de él, el lugar comenzó a transformarse en una especie de pasillo, iluminado por varias antorchas colocadas en las paredes de piedra – _estoy feliz…._ \- ¿Cómo podía escucharse su voz si no poseía boca? –… _pronto será nuestro primer aniversario, deberíamos salir unos días de vacaciones….-_ ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio – _gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo…_ \- sintió algo en su interior removerse inquieto, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ¿Qué era esta sensación? - _te amo_ -

¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir frenético ante esas palabras?

Todo volvió a desvanecerse y la extraña persona desapareció, el escenario comenzó a cambiar y se encontró entonces impedido de movilidad, observó sus brazos y la razón del porque no podía moverse, sus muñecas estaban atados con cadenas a la pared de piedra que se encontraba mohosa en algunas zonas, se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, volvió su vista al frente, una reja metálica con partes oxidadas se encontraba completamente cerrada. Observó el alrededor, no había demasiado que mirar, salvo el plato con una especie de sopa o caldo un pan al parecer viejo y duro.

¿Qué lugar era este?

Un par de personas con unos mantos negros cubriendo sus cuerpos se acercaron a la reja, por la altura y complexión supuso que se trataban de dos hombres, uno de ellos saco una llave escondida en alguna parte de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta para poder ingresar en la vieja celda donde él se encontraba, no podía ver sus rostros, no sabía quiénes eran pero intuía que no harían nada bueno, escuchó algunas palabras dichas por estos, pero no logró entenderlos; se acercaron lentamente hacia él, se removió intentando liberarse de las cadenas que le apresaban pero era inútil.

¿Qué es lo que harían con él?

Sintió sus muñecas liberadas y un gran alivio mientras caía al frio suelo sin fuerzas, le sujetaron de los brazos y le colocaron de pie, apenas lograba sostenerse por ello, fue prácticamente arrastrado fuera de ese lugar.

Los hombres que se encontraban cada uno a su lado sosteniéndole comenzaron a distorsionarse y desaparecer, su cuerpo cayó de nuevo sin fuerzas. Permaneció inmóvil boca abajo y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a su costado derecho.

No tenía fuerzas, tampoco la voluntad de ponerse de nuevo de pie; se preguntó porque esos escenarios y personas habían aparecido de repente y se distorsionaban casi al instante ¿Eran sus recuerdos? ¿Fragmentos de ellos?

Eso significaba qué él podría ser a quien llamaban Wólfram, quizá se equivocaba, pero esta podría ser su verdadera identidad. Si él era la persona en cuestión quería decir que tenía una hija ¿No es así? Y también había alguien que le amaba profundamente y a la cuál correspondía.

O tal vez, sólo era la manera en que su mente intentaba calmar su soledad y darle una pequeña esperanza.

Sintió un peso sobre su mano, como si alguien hubiera tomado, observó su diestra y notó que comenzó a resplandecer –cálido….- esa era la sensación que le brindaba ese toque, se sentía bien, era reconfortante; sin pensarlo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos dejando que esa emoción recorriera su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y con mucho pesar, lo primero que observó fue el techo de una cama con dosel; parpadeó un par de veces antes de desviar su mirada a un costado, había alguien ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era esta persona que dormía sentado en una silla de madera y apoyado sobre el colchón de la cama mientras sujetaba su mano.

 _¡Mátalo!_

" _ **Es él**_ " pensó al instante y logró sentarse en la cama procurando no mover su mano para no despertarle, observó rápidamente el alrededor, la luz del día comenzaba a colarse por los enormes ventanales que se encontraban bastante retirados de la cama, la cama era demasiado grande para él sólo; era cómoda y poseía sábanas de seda en color hueso, al fondo había un ropero de madera y cerca del sujeto de cabello azabache había un mueble con un jarrón que tenía algunas flores en color amarillo. Usaría eso ya que no encontraba nada más de utilidad en las cercanías. Aunque también podría usar la almohada; debía elegir rápido.

Tomó lo más cercano a él, la almohada, la colocaría sobre el rostro contrario y haría presión sobre este para así poder concluir con su vida. Alejó su mano del agarre del cual era presa para poder sostener el objeto con ambas manos, lo acercó lentamente a su objetivo. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de deshacerse del responsable de todo lo acontecido en su vida desde que tiene memoria de ello. La colocó sobre ese rostro durmiente y comenzó a hacer presión, sólo sería cuestión de algunos minutos para lograrlo, el sujeto debajo comenzó a removerse ante ello.

" _ **Falta poco**_ " pensó pero la puerta fue abierta de improviso logrando captar su atención pero sin retirar sus manos de su objetivo. Se vio detenido de su actuar por el hombre de traje color caqui con el que había tenido un encuentro antes de perder la conciencia. Con velocidad el sujeto se acercó a ellos, le apartó con brusquedad tirándole en la cama y se colocó sobre él sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas manteniéndolas inmóviles, intentó apartarle pero la fuerza aplicada resultaba mayor a la suya, aún no había podido recuperar sus fuerzas del todo. El individuo le miró con una expresión cargada de furia.

-¡¿Qué es lo que tratabas de hacer?!- dijo colérico -¡¿Querías matar a Yuuri?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Él es t…-

-¡Conrad! ¡Basta!- el hombre que respondía a ese hombre sólo giró su rostro sin disminuir la presión de su agarre y su mirada se enfocó en la persona que se encontraba detrás de él –Estoy bien- contestó con la respiración un tanto agitada, producto de casi ser ahogado con una almohada.

-Él…- se vio de nuevo interceptado en sus palabras debido a la irrupción de algunos guardias y de los hombres más cercanos al rey, entre ellos Gunter, Gwendal y Yozak.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?!- preguntó el hombre de cabello grisáceo atado en una coleta -¿Qué significa esto?- la visión del hombre se dirigió enseguida a la cama real dónde Conrad mantenía preso a Wólfram y este, por su parte, trataba de apartarse en vano.

Con celeridad el gobernante de Shin Makoku habló con nerviosismo –no sucede nada, bueno la verdad es qu….-

-Wólfram trató de asesinar a su majestad- respondió el segundo hijo de la ex maoh impidiendo que el pelinegro justificara de alguna forma los actos del rubio. Clavó su mirada de nuevo sobre el menor de sus hermanos, este dejó de forcejear y permaneció inmóvil con la mirada fija hacia un costado, poseía una expresión cargada de frustración y molestia por el resultado de los acontecimientos sucedidos.

-entiendo- contestó sin preguntar más el mayor de los hermanos, lo siguiente que diría le causaba mucho pesar en su corazón –llévenselo de aquí; por ahora, será confinado a una celda- los soldados presentes en la estancia asintieron a la orden y se acercaron a la cama real. Conrad dejó de sujetar al rubio, se apartó, levantó y dejó que los guardias se lo llevasen consigo.

-¡Esperen!- dijo de inmediato el gobernante -¡No pueden llevárselo! ¡Lo que sucedió fu…-

-Es suficiente- dijo Gwendal con una voz clara y firme sin dejar que continuase con su explicación –a partir de hoy, tiene prohibido verle o estar con él a solas- sentenció el hombre para después dar media vuelta y abandonar el dormitorio.

-pero…- intentó protestar pero una mano sobre su hombro le impidió hacerlo

-es lo mejor por ahora, majestad- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa el hombre de cabellera castaña –él estará bien, Gwendal no permitiría que fuese tratado con brusquedad o torturado de ninguna forma-

Yuuri observó con impotencia el cómo su consorte era cargado por dos soldados por ambos brazos y llevado fuera de la habitación sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gisela salió de esa habitación dentro del castillo de Pacto de Sangre y suspiró con cansancio. Se apoyó sobre la vieja puerta de madera y descanso unos segundos sobre esta.

Había tenido una semana muy ocupada desde que regresaron a Shin Makoku y se había enfocado solamente al cuidado de esta persona; lo hacía con gusto, adoraba su trabajo y ayudar a otros; más aún, amaba sentirse útil y poder ayudar al reino, sobre todo al rey.

Pero había ocasiones en las que no le agradaba tanto ser médico; la parte donde debía dar malas noticias no era su predilecta y el tener que ocultar esta información de su reciente descubrimiento la hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo.

No es como si quisiera ocultarlo siempre, sabía que los demás se darían cuenta tarde o temprano y que harían toda clase de preguntas; las cuales, no podría responder completamente. Estaba estupefacta, aún ella misma no podía asimilar y creer aquello, no podía tampoco imaginar el rostro del rey Yuuri o el de la familia cuando se enteraran de la verdad.

Debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría con esto; también visitaría a Anissina; quizá ella podría ayudarle a comprender en su totalidad, o en su mayoría, la situación actual del consorte real.

Escuchó una voz llamándole y de inmediato giró su vista en dirección a quien venía saludándole con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella devolvió el gesto, se colocó recta dejando de apoyarse sobre la puerta y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la persona que se acercaba quedando frente a él.

-Es bueno verle de nuevo, majestad Yuuri- saludó al recién llegado con una pequeña inclinación de su cuerpo como reverencia -¿Qué le trae por aquí?- preguntó irguiéndose y fingiendo no conocer el motivo que traía al rey de los demonios a esta parte del castillo, por supuesto que lo conocía; más sin embargo, era por esto mismo que no podía dejar avanzar más a su gobernante.

-He venido a ver a Wólfram- comentó sin rodeos el hombre frente a ella y cambiando su expresión a una más seria –tú sabes, quiero saber cómo se encuentra y además, deseo verle-

-lo siento mucho- contestó enseguida –pero me temo que no puedo dejarle hacer eso- la peliverde observó la expresión que el otro mantenía en su rostro, a pesar de sus palabras él se mantenía firme y serio ante el asunto, ella también lo haría y no le dejaría pasar aunque eso le costase la vida –él está bien, su cuerpo comienza a recuperarse y su semblante ha mejorado considerablemente- dijo sin moverse de su sitio –si es todo, debo pedirle que se retire-

-Gisela- el pelinegro se mantuvo en su sitio –te lo pido, por favor- en sus ojos notó la desesperación que el otro poseía por ver en persona a su consorte, la mujer suspiró con cansancio.

-puede verle, pero no hoy, podrá hacerlo en un par de días- su expresión se relajó y se permitió sonreírle – sea paciente hasta entonces-

El hombre de cabello negro relajó también su expresión -¿No podré verle antes?- obtuvo una negación con la cabeza por parte de la médico –está bien- suspiró con resignación –aunque es difícil no poder estar a su lado después de tanto tiempo….-

La mujer le sonrió con tristeza –tiene razón, pero ha esperado más tiempo para ello, un par de días más no serán nada en comparación a eso- observó a los ojos al otro –volverán a estar juntos como antes, hasta entonces debe mantenerse fuerte y ser muy paciente-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Dejaré el capítulo hasta aquí porque me tomo una semana entera escribirlo y demoraría aún más en subirlo; además son casi la 1 a.m. y no pienso mucho a esta hora. Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para poder sentarme a escribir pero creo quedo un poco más largo de lo usual.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y también me den sus comentarios acerca de la historia; también acepto sugerencias. No soy la mejor escritora pero me esfuerzo en que sea claro y tenga una buena ortografía, me disculpo si hay algunos errores y términos mal dichos.**

 **De nuevo, agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: Se conocerá más acerca de lo que le sucedió a Wólfram y de nuevo, él y Yuuri estarán frente a frente. No puedo adelantar más así que me despido por ahora.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! Hace mucho que no subía capitulo, surgieron algunos acontecimientos de suma importancia además de mi pocas ganas de escribir, pero finalmente, después de mucho, aquí está el capítulo 5 del fic.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar y de leer; espero este siendo de su agrado la historia hasta ahora. Especial gracias a la persona que me deja sus comentarios tan constructivos en fanfiction.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia original, sólo hago uso de ellos como práctica y método de relajación. No soy una profesional, sólo soy una modista que le gusta escribir e intenta mejorar en cada capítulo. Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía y términos mal dichos.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que esto son:  
-Diálogos-  
"pensamientos"  
recuerdos en cursiva y centrados**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los acontecimientos de este capítulo se ubican antes de la última parte del capítulo 5. Está ubicado a partir de que fue apresado después del intento de homicidio al rey.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten el capítulo.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-lo siento- escuchó una leve voz, casi como un susurro dirigido a su persona, su mirar ubicó al soldado escaso de cabellera que se encontraba a su lado escoltándole a su nuevo destino –en verdad lo lamento su excelencia- expresó con pesar.

Wólfram enarcó una ceja con confusión ante el habla del hombre, no lograba comprender el motivo de sus disculpas; era un soldado, sólo cumplía con la orden expresada por el sujeto con la expresión de molestia permanente en el rostro; no necesitaba excusar sus acciones causadas por su labor de trabajo.

El silencio incomodo tomó lugar en los largos e interminables pasillos por los que era guiado; el individuo que anteriormente manifestó sus disculpas no volvió a expresar palabra alguna durante el resto del trayecto y él mismo no deseo mencionar o preguntar nada al respecto, ni siquiera la razón detrás de ese "excelencia". Se enteraría posteriormente; por ahora, sólo se quedaría en su mente la impresión de pertenencia a la realeza por el título por el cual fue nombrado.

Se dejó conducir sin oponer resistencia; caminando a paso lento ligeramente por detrás de los dos guardias.

El sitio donde era llevado no podría ser peor que ese otro lugar en el que permaneció por mucho tiempo; estas personas no podrían hacer con él algo peor que esos sujetos. Tenía una extraña sensación, él sabía que los habitantes de este sitio no tenían intención de dañarle (aún a pesar de haber atacado al que suponía era su líder) se dio cuenta de ello cuando; hace unos minutos, sus extremidades inferiores se debilitaron causando su caída al frio suelo de piedra. Ellos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie nuevamente e incluso, se ofrecieron a ayudarle el resto del camino. Él denegó esa asistencia; podía caminar por sí mismo a dónde fuera; en el pasado se encontró en condiciones peores a las actuales logrando escapar y luchar por su vida. Andar con calma por unos viejos pasillos de una zona extrañamente conocida era nada.

Examinó cada parte por la que era encaminado, prestando especial atención a la decoración; unas cuantas pinturas al parecer de los gobernantes anteriores, antorchas iluminando los pasillos más oscuros, alguna gotera; entre otras cosas. Observó además a las personas con las que ocasionalmente se encontraban, todas ellas llevaban un uniforme distintivo de su oficio realizado, supuso por este que, sólo se trataba de sirvientas o más guardias. Sintió cierto grado de incomodidad ante el mirar de todos ellos; varios con curiosidad, otros con sorpresa y algunos, como si se hubiesen topado con un ente paranormal.

Decidió no darle más importancia de la debida al asunto, era probable que le conocieran de igual forma que esos otros hombres en la habitación donde despertó.

Tarde o temprano todas sus dudas serían resueltas por esas mismas personas; quizá, su mente colaboraría y ayudaría a ello; sólo tenía que ser paciente y todo el misterio acerca de su vida pasada y el misterio que esta envolvía se aclararía más pronto de lo imaginado.

Después de un camino interminable los soldados que le acompañaban se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera; uno de ellos, el hombre de cabeza reluciente y libre de toda hebra capilar la abrió con una de las muchas llaves que traía consigo en algún lugar de su vestimenta, le indicó entrar a la habitación y cuando lo hizo ambos sujetos permanecieron fuera del lugar. Giró su cuerpo al no escuchar más paso que los propios y los observó durante unos instantes; se dio cuenta entonces de que este era su destino. Volvió su mirar al lugar iluminado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la pequeña y única ventana a una altura mayor a la de la estatura de cualquier persona promedio. A su derecha una cama de tamaño individual con una almohada con funda blanca igual que las sabanas que se asomaban por debajo de esta y una cobija delgada de color marrón encima. Al fondo podía observar una pequeña mesa de madera con un par de sillas del mismo material. El resto de la habitación no poseía nada; en las paredes no existía decoración alguna y no había algún otro objeto en la estancia.

Se preguntó qué clase de lugar era este dónde los prisioneros eran llevados a una habitación decente, ordenada y limpia y se les daba un trato tan humanitario y amable.

-la sargento vendrá a revisarle pronto- escuchó hablar de nuevo al soldado de antes y se giró a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo –nos retiramos ahora- el hombre hizo una reverencia junto al otro y cerraron la puerta. Escuchó pasos alejarse pero supuso que sólo uno de ellos se retiraba temporalmente, el otro podría estar de pie afuera haciendo guardia.

Soltó un gran suspiro y decidió acercarse calmadamente a la cama frente a él, se sentó en la orilla, levantó sus manos observándolas a la altura de sus piernas y fue cuando se percató de su vestimenta. Poseía un camisón de color rosa pálido descubierto de los hombros pero con mangas largas y holanes cerca de los puños y en la parte inferior de la prenda la cual llegaba por debajo de la altura de la rodilla.

Sujetó la manga izquierda de su camisón con su mano derecha y la observó fijamente cuestionándose la razón de traer algo tan femenino puesto. "Quizá esa persona lo hizo" pensó recordando al de cabello azabache "¿Es alguna forma de humillación?" se preguntó mas no pudo responder a su propia cuestión. Tomó otro suspiro y se recostó sobre la cama cerrando los ojos al instante; quizá le daba muchas vueltas al asunto de su vestimenta y no era nada especial.

Se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, ese pequeño universo dentro de su cabeza que podía darle pequeñas y efímeras alegrías o brindarle las más horribles y crueles pesadillas de su vida hasta hoy.

 _Su entorno permanecía oscuro, el tenue sonido del andar de una persona era el único sonido que se escuchaba rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que inundaba el ambiente. El sonido se detuvo y una silueta apareció frente a él, era borrosa y translucida pero de alguna forma tan brillante que iluminaba una pequeña parte de toda la negrura que le rodeaba._

 _-quiero empezar una relación verdadera contigo- se escuchó una voz conocida -¿Quieres intentarlo?-_

 _La figura frente a él comenzó a desprender un brillo mayor y cegador que logró llenar de luz la oscuridad existente en ese sitio. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió con el antebrazo derecho a la altura de estos._

 _-me siento feliz de que estés a mi lado- volvió a escucharse la misma voz, intentó observar de nueva cuenta a la silueta frente a él pero era inútil, ese resplandor era demasiado deslumbrante e intolerable a la vista. Cerró de nuevo los ojos esperando a que se desvaneciera enteramente._

 _-te amo- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que un silencio sepulcral ocupara lugar, abrió lentamente los ojos sin retirar del todo su antebrazo de la altura de sus orbes asegurándose de que pudiera enfocar el entorno sin tener que lastimar su mirada con el resplandor que escasos instantes atrás apareciera, bajó su brazo derecho para poder examinar el lugar. Un escenario familiar se materializaba lentamente, comenzaron a brotar del suelo pequeñas ramas creciendo en un proceso acelerado hasta volverse en frondosos árboles cuidadosamente distribuidos alrededor, algunas matas de hojas se tornaron arbustos, el pasto creció a una altura normal y unas cuantas flores de diversos colores y formas se desarrollaron en un proceso similar al de la vegetación anterior._

 _Frente a él se materializó una vez más esa silueta desconocida y a la vez tan familiar para él, esta vez su rostro y cuerpo podían visualizarse con total claridad; un hombre de complexión delgada, ligeramente más alto que él mismo, con una vestimenta de color negro, cabello con una altura por encima de los hombros, de un color oscuro al igual que sus ojos oscuros, con una piel tenuemente bronceada._

 _El hombre delante de él permaneció inmóvil durante unos instantes. Notó que este abrió su boca pronunciando algunas palabras que no emitieron sonido alguno, la expresión seria en su rostro cambió a una de desagrado conforme avanzaban los segundos y su boca se movía expresando ese vocabulario insonoro._

 _-es desagradable….- por primera vez logró entenderle –…el que dos hombres estén juntos- el pelinegro tomó aire antes de expresar lo siguiente –acepte el matrimonio porque sentí pena por ti-_

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó por primera vez el de cabellera rubia, no lograba comprender la situación en la que se encontraban y mucho menos el propósito de sus palabras._

 _-Es justamente eso- continuó con ese rostro que denotaba un desagrado total –no me gustas de ninguna forma y dudo algún día lo hagas-_

 _Su corazón se sintió apretujado ante la declaración; un férreo dolor se instauró en lo más profundo de su ser tan insoportable que no podía ser contenido dentro de su cuerpo. Levó una de sus manos a su pecho y apretó con fuerza la camisa blanca que poseía encima. Cerró los ojos deseando desapareciera esa sensación tan asfixiante; que el dolor que embargaba su interior se desvaneciera tan rápido como los fragmentos de recuerdo que su mente evocaba a capricho. Sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas producto de las gotas saladas que emanaban de sus orbes sin comprender la causa real que las alentaba a salir._

 _-yo… en realidad te detesto- fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de que sus piernas flaquearan y le hicieran caer al suelo de rodillas; el entorno comenzó a desmoronarse junto al ser que mencionó aquellas palabras. La oscuridad volvió a reinar en el lugar estando él en el medio de toda la negrura existente._

 _-basta…- dijo con dolor en su voz pretendiendo evitar en vano los sollozos cada vez más audibles -¿Por qué?- "¿Por qué tengo que recordar esto?" "¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó a la nada y a si mismo sin esperar obtener una respuesta a ello –No quiero…. – "No quiero seguir recordando esto" "No quiero sentirme de esta manera" –que alguien….- "Que alguien me explique qué sucedió" "Qué alguien me diga quién soy realmente" "Qué alguien me ayude" –por favor…- "Por favor ayúdame…." –Yuu…..-_

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente mostrándole un techo blanco y un lugar diferente al que momentos atrás visualizó. Permaneció impasible con la respiración agitada mientras asimilaba la nueva información que poseía; llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla la cual sintió húmeda y secó con sus dedos la piel de esta "Fue sólo un sueño" pensó "Una pesadilla".

Giró su vista a un costado, en la pequeña mesa redonda se encontraba una charola con comida y un vaso de agua; alguien se lo llevó en algún momento; no se percató de ello, la persona debió ser demasiado silenciosa al ingresar. Se incorporó con lentitud y se acercó a la mesa, observó la comida con fijeza por un momento preguntándose si sería prudente comerlo o si contendría veneno; desconfió completamente del alimento que había sido traído ante él. Tras un debate mental acerca de comerlo o no decidió recorrer la silla y tomar asiento en esta, acercó su mano al plato con el guiso; tomo la cuchara y se dispuso a probarlo; si le mataba no tenía relevancia, el mundo no perdería nada importante; él dudaba acerca de tener algo significativo por el cual vivir tras los acontecimientos mostrados en las visiones de su trastornada mente. Estaba bien entonces si lo ingería. Abrió la boca y con parsimonia lo comió, sabía bien, era delicioso y lo mejor que hubiese probado en mucho tiempo. Probablemente, sería lo único bueno que habría comido desde que tenía memoria.

La puerta fue abierta momentos después dejando ver a una mujer de cabello verde trenzado y uniforme militar blanco que traía en manos un maletín en color marrón. Ella le mostró una sonrisa cálida al ingresar al lugar; él no intentó corresponderla; se limitó solamente a tomar aire, desviar la mirada hacia el lado contrario e intentar aplacar las emociones desbocadas que se alojaban en su ser tras ese lapso de sueños.

Cuando la mujer estuvo cerca y comenzó con su revisión emanando una luz extraña de su mano el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se alejó de ella inmediatamente incorporándose de la cama por el costado opuesto. Su expresión facial cambio a una de completo terror, él no había visto ese tipo de magia antes, no sabía lo que era y no podía fiarse de cualquier desconocido; se acercó al rincón de la habitación permaneciendo acorralado contra la pared. Ella lo notó, se percató de su miedo y al instante intentó acercarse a él tranquilizándole en vano con sus palabras. El rubio se alteró sucumbiendo al pánico.

La mujer gritó por ayuda y al instante un par de personas entraron a la estancia, se trataban de los guardias que le escoltaron anteriormente, ambos le sujetaron con fuerza por ambos brazos impidiéndole la movilidad bajo las órdenes de la fémina; esta por su parte, buscó algo en su maletín. Wólfram cerró los ojos con fuerza y luchó por liberarse del agarre sin obtener éxito en ello. Una aguja se clavó en su brazo insertándole un líquido desconocido en sus venas. Su cuerpo se sintió débil después de ello, sus brazos perdieron fuerza al igual que sus piernas dejándole caer y siendo sujetado por esos dos hombres que le apresaban. Sus parpados pesaron, tanto que sentía no podía permanecer más tiempo despierto. Perdió el conocimiento dándole una última mirada a la joven que le expresaba una mirada cargada de preocupación.

Despertó al día siguiente, cuando escuchó voces del exterior gritando "mal augurio". Se cuestionó acerca de ello, intuyendo que nada bueno sucedería durante el transcurso de las horas, podría ser lo que se llama intuición o simplemente una sensación de extraña familiaridad detrás de ese sonido emitido.

La única entrada fue abierta dejando ver a una mujer de baja estatura y cabellera en color siena y ojos verdes, traía puesto con un uniforme de sirvienta en color verde con un mandil en blanco; la observó sin moverse de su sitio, esperando por cualquier movimiento que esta hiciera; ella hizo una pequeña reverencia inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo mientras traía consigo una charola con alimento. Supuso que fue la misma persona silenciosa que el día anterior llevó la comida. La siguió con la mirada a través de la habitación; dejó la charola en la mesa recogiendo la anterior que contenía los restos de del día anterior. Se giró a mirarle haciendo otra reverencia y retirándose tan rápido como llegó.

Se levantó un par de minutos después de la partida de la joven dirigiéndose a la mesa dispuesto a comer lo que sea que trajesen para él; no desconfiaba esta vez ya que el día pasado el alimento estaba limpio, libre de cualquier veneno; de lo contrario ya le hubiese matado horas atrás. Además, su estómago gruñía escandalosamente, era el momento indicado para alimentarse.

Transcurrió un lapso de tiempo antes de que la mujer del día anterior ingresara a la estancia. La vio acercarse con cautela, Wólfram permaneció sentado sobre la silla durante los momentos posteriores a su almuerzo (el cual consistió en leche, pan y algún otro platillo que no logró descifrar lo que era); ella se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia y le preguntó si podía acercarse más. Él la observó fijamente antes de desviar su mirada hacia otro punto en la habitación; aún temía de la cercanía de cualquiera que permaneciera a menos de dos metros de él; pero esta mujer pudo haberle matado antes y sin embargo, no lo hizo, pensó en que quizá, solo quizá ella quería ayudarlo. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese la responsable de que sus heridas sanasen con mayor velocidad a la normal. Debía darle una oportunidad y observar sus movimientos con cautela, nunca estaba de más la precaución. Si intentaba dañarle o herirle la mataría con sus propias manos.

Le escuchó hablarle; preguntarle sobre su estado físico y anímico, pero no respondió, aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, se limitó a asentir a alguna pregunta y negar a otras cuantas siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre las acciones de la mujer. Ella revisó sus heridas, cambio vendajes y se retiró al terminar sin decir algo más. Él lo agradeció interiormente.

Poco después la puerta fue abierta de nuevo, se preguntó quién sería esta vez manteniendo alerta sus sentidos ante cualquier ataque de algún extraño. Una mujer se dejó ver; de cabellera rubia y rizada, de un largo por debajo de la cintura; con ojos en color esmeralda y pecho prominente mostrándose a través de un escote atrevido de un vestido en color negro y con abertura lateral en la pierna izquierda y adornando su cuello con una gema rubí colgando de un collar de oro blanco. Una verdadera belleza ante sus ojos. Una sensación de calidez se alojó en su pecho al observarla, ella era alguien especial, podía sentirlo. Más sin embargo, no podía confiarse, podría ser sólo una fachada que ocultase su verdadero ser aunque su corazón dijera lo contrario; pero no debía hacerle caso a este, debía escuchar a su mente que le gritaba "Precaución" con insistencia.

-¡Wólfram!- le llamó con una expresión que no supo descifrar mientras sus ojos se humedecían y apresuraba su paso acortando la distancia que les separaba.

Ella extendió sus brazos, él se levantó de su asiento dejando caer la silla al suelo y retrocedió hasta que su espalda quedase pegada con la pared. La mujer se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia mirándole con confusión. Sus miradas se mantuvieron, una llena de intriga y la otra con recelo.

-Madre- escuchó una voz varonil detrás de la rubia, el hombre de cabello castaño y traje militar color caqui colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la nombrada; era el mismo que le inmovilizó días pasados; se encontraba en ese lugar acompañando a la desconocida que suspiró con resignación.

Los observó a ambos y a la tercer persona que entró en la habitación; el hombre de cabellos grisáceos y uniforme verde botella que ordenó encerrarle en ese lugar.

Se mantuvo inmóvil en su sitio cercano a la pared mientras les observaba; el hombre castaño llamó madre a la mujer, escuchó que el otro individuo le nombró de la misma manera y entonces comprendió que, a pesar de la apariencia joven de esta, ambos eran sus hijos. "Qué extraño" se dijo mentalmente y se cuestionó acerca de las edades reales de estas tres personas, eran jóvenes pero podrían ser mucho más viejos de lo que parecían.

Había entendido eso, lo que aún no comprendía era el motivo de la visita actual de la familia frente a él. No lograba entender cuál era la relación entre ellos y él mismo.

Los escuchó hablar entre ellos sin prestarles demasiada atención; sólo fijó su mirar en la dama afligida que poseía rasgos similares a los suyos, como el color de cabello y los ojos. Ella se sintió observada y le brindo una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

"Podría ser que…" pensó en una idea rara pero con cierta lógica; considerando el parecido físico, el mirar de la mujer, su reacción al ingresar a la habitación y el posible motivo de haber venido a verle sólo podría significar una sólo cosa. Ella era su madre y, por lo tanto, los hombres que la acompañaban eran sus hermanos mayores. Esta era su posible familia.

La dama se acercó de nuevo a él después de escuchar a sus hijos mayores hablar sobre el estado de Wólfram a grandes rasgos y de preguntarle sobre lo sucedido sin obtener respuesta de su parte. El menor se alejó de la pared un par de paso hacia delante y permitió que la mujer tomase su mano, le haría caso a su corazón sólo esta ocasión.

-Wólfram- exclamó ella con una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios –menos mal…- dijo al borde del llanto, acortó su distancia aún más y le rodeo con sus brazos con tanto cuidado como si temiese romperlo al más mínimo apretón -….te extrañe tanto….- lagrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos mientras él permanecía inmóvil -…mi amado hijo…- comenzó a sollozar humedeciendo sus hombros descubiertos.

El rubio alzó sus brazos con lentitud, los hombres detrás de la mujer se alertaron ante este movimiento, pensando en que tal vez, intentaría dañarla como lo hiciera días pasado con su gobernante. Sin embargo, los levantó a una altura adecuada y le correspondió el abrazo que ella le brindaba ante la sorpresa del otro par. La ex maoh apaciguó su llanto algunos minutos más tarde.

-todo estará bien- mencionó la rubia al apartarse a una corta distancia de su vástago, se secó el resto de lágrimas con su mano y le sonrió cálidamente –estas en casa ahora, nadie te lastimará de nuevo- aseguró con esa sonrisa que le brindaba. Wólfram no argumentó, se limitó a mirar y dar una afirmativa con la cabeza a la mujer. Confiaría y creería en sus palabras. Gwendal soltó un suspiro de alivio –Gisela mencionó que tu salud ha mejorado considerablemente- habló por primera vez dirigiéndose al menor de los hermanos sin moverse de su sitio temiendo asustarle, el menor de los hermanos le observó con fijeza–pero no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo, deberías volver a la cama- -Gwendal tiene razón- fue el turno esta vez del castaño quien tampoco se alejó de su lugar –no vamos a hacerte daño, así que puedes estar tranquilo- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa -¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a la cama? ¿Te duele algo?- El rubio hizo una negativa con la cabeza, no tenía algún dolor insoportable y recientemente la mujer médico le revisó; se encontraba bien en comparación a su estado deplorable de semanas pasadas. Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a la cama ante la mirada atenta de los presentes, llegó a esta y se sentó volviendo su vista a ellos. No se recostaría, no se sentía tan agotado para hacerlo, les prestaría atención a lo que sea que dijesen y así podía obtener más información acerca de su persona. -¿Puedes hablar?- cuestionó el mayor con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación observándole con interés y aguardando por una respuesta que intuía no vendría en forma de palabras. El príncipe consorte desvió su mirar a un costado de la habitación; no se percató de que se formó en el rostro de sus familiares una expresión cargada de tristeza. Él no podía hablar a pesar de que lo desease. La mujer se acercó a la cama sentándose por un costado izquierdo de su tercer hijo -Está bien, no tienes que forzarte- dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de este sonriéndole con cariño y comprensión. Su descendiente agradeció interiormente aquel gesto, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Wólfram volvió a permanecer en soledad tras la partida de sus parientes recién descubiertos después de permanecer un par de horas con ellos. Se sintió tenuemente feliz ante el descubrimiento, existían personas que le amaban y se preocupaban por él. Poseía una familia cálida y amorosa, a pesar de la seriedad del mayor de ellos.

Se permitió sonreír genuinamente por primera vez en todo este tiempo mientras terminaba la cena que fue traída minutos atrás. El sol se había ocultado hace un par de horas, la luz de luna se coló por la pequeña ventana y la habitación permanecía iluminaba por algunas velas situadas en las paredes.

Cuando se recostó después de terminar su cena observó el par de velas que permanecieron encendidas en una esquina del cuarto. Pensó en que, después de todo, no había sido tan malo como presintió al inicio del día. Nada sucedió en el transcurso de las horas y dudaba algo pasara en el resto de la noche. Qué equivocado estaba.

Un sonido le alertó después de que se dispuso a dormir, se mantuvo recostado cubriéndose con la sábana pero atentó a la persona que ingresaba al lugar; esta abrió la puerta con cuidado, con precaución quizá de no ser descubierto por alguien en el exterior o por la misma persona que se encontraba dentro del lugar. Fracasó en ello debido al sonido que las bisagras oxidadas hacían al empujar la puerta. Wólfram fingió dormir y no darse cuenta de ello.

El intruso se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a donde él se encontraba, no era una persona discreta en sus acciones pensó al ser tan audibles sus pasos. Esperó se acercara a una distancia más próxima a la suya para poder enfrentarle; el extraño se detuvo a un lado de la cama y susurró su nombre con esa voz tan conocida para él –Wólfram- el mencionado abrió los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de la identidad del recién llegado.

 _Mátalo_

Se incorporó con rapidez descubriendo su cuerpo cubierto con la sábana y se lanzó encima del intruso cayendo al suelo junto con él. Acercó sus manos al cuello del otro dispuesto a matarle con lo único que podía. Le ahorcaría y acabaría con él. Sería rápido y fácil debido a que en esta ocasión el hombre cometió el error de venir solo. Nadie le salvaría.

-Es cierto entonces…- habló sin quitarle la mirada de encima; sin intentar apartarle o luchar por su vida, el rubio mantuvo sus manos en el cuello ajeno sin ejercer presión, le escucharía primero -….tú en verdad deseas matarme- una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del hombre de cabello oscuro – ¿Por qué?- cuestionó con pesar -¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió durante estos años?- extendió su brazo hacia arriba y acercó su mano a la mejilla derecha de su consorte tocándola con suavidad con sus dedos -¿No me recuerdas?- el gobernante permaneció con la mirada fija en sus ojos, podía sentir como si pudiese atravesar su alma con ello –Yo…no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni un solo día desde aquello, te he extrañado tanto….tanto….y ahora que estas aquí…no es un sueño ¿Verdad?- continuó sonriendo tristemente, hablando con una voz quebrada–estas vivo y aquí, conmigo, a pesar de todo…-

El rubio permaneció en silencio e inmóvil; le observó con incredulidad antes sus palabras y de repente, todas las ganas y la voluntad de acabar con su vida se esfumaron tan rápido como un parpadeo.

 _¡Mátalo!_

Esa voz se escuchó de nueva cuenta dentro de su cabeza. Sus manos ejercieron fuerza en el cuello de la persona debajo de sí; su cuerpo estaba actuando por inercia, sin voluntad; obedeciendo las órdenes dadas en su mente.

El otro comenzó a forcejear, a intentar retirarle de encima y de su agarre; estaba quedando sin aliento; más todo esfuerzo era inútil, terminaría por perder su vida por sus propias manos. Cuando le vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza supo que el final de este se encontraba cerca.

-W….Wól…fram….- ese nombre pronunciado por el otro le hizo detenerse, dejar de ejercer presión en sus manos y liberarle. En su mente se evocó un recuerdo, un evento elegante, un lugar repleto de gente sin recordar y unas simples palabras que le causaron la mayor confusión de todas.

 _-Estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas-_

"Cállate" gritó en su mente al escuchar aquello, no quería, no debía escucharle. Su mente le estaba causando confusión de nuevo.

 _-siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase-_

Una mirada cargada de temor y confusión se formó en su rostro mientras observaba sin prestar verdadera atención al pelinegro. Algo en su interior se removió con inquietud, el remordimiento tras el acto fallido le hicieron alejarse con velocidad del cuerpo que permanecía debajo y refugiarse en una esquina segura de la habitación. Se apartó en el lugar más retirado de la otra persona presente en el lugar, se colocó en cuclillas sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos mientras le daba la espalda y cerró los ojos. Un caos se presentó en su mente; una serie de imágenes, lugares, palabras, personas aparecieron una tras otra de una manera aleatoria, en desorden. Algunas escenas parecían ser de suma importancia y otras tantas eran irrelevantes. Experiencias buenas, agradables, cálidas, reconfortantes. Vivencias desafortunadas, preocupantes, serias, tristes, dolorosas. Todo culminando con momentos de rechazo, agonía, sufrimiento, pesar, dolor, deseos de muerte.

-Wólfram- escuchó vagamente su nombre a la distancia con un tono cargado de preocupación; las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?- sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro pero al instante le propinó un fuerte golpe que ocasionó que el otro apartase su agarre -¿Te sientes mal?- su timbre de voz se alzó – ¡Llamaré a Gisela!- la desesperación se apoderó del rey demonio, el consorte real le miró apenas abriendo los ojos y alzó su mano para poder alcanzarle, sujetó su brazo con las pocas fuerzas que poseía en el momento, su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa y los sonidos desaparecían -¿Qué pasa?-

-Y….- Wólfram abrió su boca intentando que algún sonido saliese de esta –Yu….- cayó al suelo inconsciente con esa última imagen grabada en su cabeza; el rostro angustiado y temeroso del rey demonio.

"Yuuri"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, lamento si es confuso pero será todo explicado en el siguiente, sólo debo aclarar que Wólfram posee recuerdos reales y recuerdos falsos. ¿Saben cuáles son reales y cuáles falsos?**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo me centraré en Yuuri y bueno, será subido quizá en 2 semanas o poco más, tengo trabajo y tesis pero me daré el tiempo de ir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Pregunta: ¿De qué otras categorías leen fanfic?**_

 _ **Yo leo de esta, de Kuroko no basket, D. Gray Man, Kuroshitsuji, Full Metal Alchemist, Adventure time, South Park, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Haikyuu, Free!**_

 _ **En fin, ¿Han notado que mis capítulos son cada vez más largos?...por cierto, demoro demasiado en ellos e intentó revisarlos varias veces pero hay cosillas que se me pasan.**_

 _ **Espero les guste hasta ahora, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me alegran el día; además de que son bien recibidos y los contestaré con todo gusto. Una especial disculpa a yuram-cham si mi respuesta del capítulo pasado pareció en un tono inapropiado, de nuevo, no es mi intención sonar así, eres una preciada lectora y realmente me agrada saber que lees mis ideas y de igual forma me gusta leer las tuyas.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lamento la demora en la actualización, sólo tengo que decir una cosa. Tesis….horrible y cruel tesis del infierno….**_

 _ **En fin, dejando eso de lado, gracias a quienes se animaron a dejar un comentario, realmente me hizo feliz saber que disfruta esta historia. Solo contestaré aquí el comentario de fanfiction, los de amor yaoi los contestare aparte.**_

 _ **Kira-writer si, la trama toma forma conforme avanzan los capítulos, dentro de pocos sabrás lo sucedido a Wólfram, espero puedas ser paciente. Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario.**_

 _ **Sobre la pregunta que hice la vez pasada, me sorprendió saber que leen casi las mismas categorías que yo jeje. Por cierto, administro una página en Facebook, pueden buscarla como Yo soy Fujoshi ahí he subido un par de doujinshis de este anime y pronto subiré más. También si quieren contactarse conmigo por ahí pueden hacerlo. Eso creo…**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, en comillas "pensamientos", -diálogos- en guion**_

 _ **Y la historia original así como sus personajes no me pertenece…**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Yuuri- ese nombre que le pertenecía fue dicho como un suave susurro y a la vez, llegó a sus oídos de una forma tan clara y casi imperceptible.

Cuando Wólfram abrió sus labios expresando esa única palabra, su mente entró un estado de estupefacción. En el momento en el cuál su consorte colapso, su cuerpo se movió con velocidad acortando su distancia; inclinándose a su altura y moviendo sus brazos para poder acogerle entre estos y llamarle con insistencia.

-¡Wólfram! ¡Oye! ¡¿Estas bien?!- elevó el tono de su voz sin ser escandaloso, le observó con una enorme preocupación y fijeza esperando alguna reacción -¡Wólfram!- le llamó de nuevo sin éxito; rápidamente se incorporó con el cuerpo ajeno en sus brazos desplazándose en dirección a la cama depositando a su consorte sobre esta con todo el cuidado que podía –Resiste aquí ¡Iré por ayuda!- se alejó algunos pasos dispuesto a llamar a un guardia para que buscase a Gisela; pero detuvo su presuroso andar súbitamente al percatarse de un hecho relevante.

No podía llamar a nadie puesto que había ingresado sin autorización a la habitación; además de haber dejado fuera de combate (y profundamente dormidos) a los guardias encargados de la vigilancia en los pasillos. Había logrado esto gracias a un mejor dominio de sus poderes, tras años de mucha práctica, error y perseverancia.

Volvió sobre sus pasos a un costado de la cama dándole un vistazo fugaz a la persona que permanecía inconsciente en esta. En ese momento, sus ojos se posaron sobre el pecho de su consorte, el cual subía y bajaba en un ritmo acelerado; fue en ese momento en que una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Él podía curarlo, no necesitaba buscar a nadie en estos instantes. No es como si fuese un experto; a pesar de haber practicado en algunas ocasiones su magia curativa, pero algo podía hacer al respecto. Le proporcionaría parte de su magia y ayudaría a aliviar el dolor (si había uno) en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente acercando su mano diestra a la frente del otro, retiró algunos mechones del cabello ya largo de su consorte que cubría parte de su rostro, admiró este dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo lindo. Podría estar cubierto de lodo, tierra, sangre, lleno de cicatrices o alguna imperfección y aun así, seguiría siendo el ser más hermoso del mundo. Colocó su mano sobre este, cubriendo los ojos esmeraldas que permanecían cerrados. El aura correspondiente a la curación; esta empezó a emanar de sí trayendo alivio instantáneo al ser que yacía ajeno al hecho. El rostro de Wólfram cambió, pasando de la angustia y sufrimiento a uno de tranquilidad y calma. Su respiración visible gracias al movimiento de su pecho desaceleró gradualmente. Al fin la calma volvió al cansado cuerpo de su esposo; no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo ante este hecho. Revisó el resto del cuerpo recostado en la cama no encontrando nada más que le causase molestia al rubio. Se dio por satisfecho concluyendo su labor curativa. Decidió sentarse por un costado del otro; llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciándola con el cuidado de no despertarle y como si de un frágil cristal se tratase.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio relajando sus hombros y su cuerpo, no entendía el motivo detrás de los ataques de Wólfram cada vez que él estaba presente en la misma habitación. No lograba comprender ni una milésima parte de lo sucedido años atrás y mucho menos sabía qué o quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Lo descubriría, juraba por Shinou que lo haría y, esperaba que fuera pronto.

La idea de que su consorte haya padecido este tipo de experiencia junto con las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza ante las posibles formas de daño ejercidas al cuerpo de su amado hacía que la sangre en su cuerpo hirviera de rabia pura.

Quería que el mismo Wólfram le dijese todo pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Gisela en su oficina le hizo sentirse impotente.

" _Aunque no encontré algún daño en sus cuerdas vocales, Wólfram no puede hablar"_

Ella había expresado que Wólfram perdió sus recuerdos en algún punto, quizá debido al trauma que sufrió. De esto fue fácil percatarse, sobre todo, con los ataques hacia su persona; además de que no reconocía ni a su propia madre y hermanos. Además de la desconfianza que parecía poseer hacia toda persona nueva que viese.

"Pero Wólfram ha dicho mi nombre" se dijo en su interior albergando así una tenue esperanza; con algo de paciencia, cuidado y ayuda su pareja podría hablar de nuevo; podría recordar, volver a sonreír, confiar….vivir.

Se acercó al rostro durmiente del otro; posando sus labios en la frente contraria en un sutil y pequeño beso –descansa- mencionó en un suave susurro observando el rostro de su consorte; quería creer que en esa hermosa cara se había formado una sonrisa por su compañía o por algún buen sueño que este tuviera –haré que vuelvas a sonreír así, Wolf- se alejó y levantó de su sitio a su lado.

Se marcharía ahora pero con seguridad retornaría; con o sin autorización.

Caminó hacia la salida, depositó su mano sobre la vieja perilla y giró su vista hacia la persona que yacía en la cama sumido en un mundo de sueños. Los observó durante unos segundos brindándole una leve sonrisa, abrió la puerta con cuidado y abandonó la estancia.

El gesto sonriente desapareció de su cara. Sus pies se movieron con lentitud llevándole de regreso a la habitación que le traía gratos recuerdos pero también una soledad inmensa. Le resultaba increíble como un solo sitio podía brindarle dos sentimientos contradictorios a la vez.

Llegó a la alcoba real, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se apoyó sobre esta deslizándose hacia abajo y permaneciendo en su faz la tranquilidad que había mostrado a lo largo de la semana. Su expresión comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, esta vez, una triste sonrisa apareció mientras recogía sus pies flexionando las rodillas y llevándolas cerca de su pecho. Alzó ambos brazos para rodear estas sin deformar el semblante de su rostro.

"Es doloroso" se dijo a sí mismo mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco formado entre sus brazos "quisiera que pudieras recordarme….que pudiéramos estar juntos como antes…" deseo que ese egoísta anhelo se hiciese realidad "pero nada será igual ¿verdad?" suspiró profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y empapar sus mejillas.

Entendía que no debía perder la calma ni derrumbarse de ninguna forma pero no podía evitar sentir, desear, ansiar que su vida retomase el camino correcto al lado de la persona que había elegido para compartir el resto de su existencia.

Estaba feliz de que Wólfram estuviera con vida; de haberle encontrado y tenerlo de vuelta en Pacto de Sangre. No existía una dicha mayor a esa.

Yuuri estaba dispuesto a darlo todo; su vida, sus poderes, su alma; cualquier cosa que poseyera a cambio de la felicidad, salud y vida de su cónyuge. Aún su propia dicha y fortaleza. Él era una persona positiva, creía en que Wólfram superaría el daño físico y emocional para retomar su larga vida. Tenía la seguridad de que paulatinamente (con mucho tiempo y paciencia) el rubio recordaría el pasado donde se encontraban juntos; dejaría que estuviera a su lado y el mismo le apoyaría para superar el dolor y experiencia traumática que vivió por años. Así, en un futuro (que esperaba no fuera lejano) volverían a tener un matrimonio estable y feliz.

Debía ser paciente y esperar. Tan sólo esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Permaneció inmóvil en esa posición durante unos minutos, quizá una hora o dos; no lo sabía, perdió la noción del tiempo y sólo se dedicó a tratar de calmar el llanto que surgía de sí mismo y amenazaba con delatarle ante los guardias que pronto despertarían en el pasillo.

Alrededor del mediodía, mientras se encontraba en su oficina fingiendo la indiferencia acostumbrada al firmar el papeleo correspondiente al trabajo diario fue interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Después de dar su autorización para entrar la persona recién llegada se dejó ver mostrando el uniforme militar blanco correspondiente a los encargados de la salud; una suave sonrisa fue mostrada ante él junto con un saludo deseándole el buen día. Él correspondió el gesto levemente.

-¿Cómo está hoy?- preguntó sin cambiar su semblante, tenía la curiosidad, la necesidad de saber el estado anímico y físico de su cónyuge

\- aunque físicamente está estable….se encuentra muy alterado….- respondió la mujer de cabello verde desviando su mirar del gobernante del reino –…le he suministrado un calmante que le ayudará a dormir y calmarse un poco-

El rey se sintió frustrado, impotente al no poder hacer nada -¿Puedo ir a verle?- preguntó con un semblante impasible a pesar del caos que sus pensamientos representaban al imaginar la situación de su esposo.

-me temo que no- respondió la médico –no quiero ofenderle majestad pero, debido a la reacción que tiene cuando usted está cerca es un poco….-la mujer hizo una mueca de incomodidad ante sus propias palabras -….puede alterar su estado más de lo que ya se encuentra; es mejor esperar a que este más tranquilo…-

-entiendo- respondió sintiéndose intranquilo –te lo agradezco mucho Gisela-

-no tiene que agradecerme majestad Yuuri, es parte de mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto-le brindo una ligera sonrisa

Después de una reverencia la mujer abandonó la oficina. Él permaneció sentado detrás de su escritorio y llevó la pluma al tintero dispuesto a continuar el trabajo que había dejado pendiente; sin embargo, sus pensamientos lograron distraerle e impedir que continuase con su labor.

Debió esperarlo, Wólfram se encontraría alterado después de su encuentro sucedido la noche pasada. Era algo tan lógico que no pudo contemplarlo por verse opacado por su deseo de encontrarse cerca; no pensó en las consecuencias que su impaciencia e imprudencia ocasionarían y ahora su consorte sufría por ello.

Se maldijo mentalmente debatiéndose en lo que haría después de este sucedo. No podía volver a verle clandestinamente como la noche anterior, eso era claro.

Entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba de nuevo en este lugar?

Las horas del día transcurrieron sin percances y con la calma del diario dando su lugar a la oscura y fría noche que cubría lo que tocase.

Y aquí, de pie frente a esa vieja puerta de madera y con una mano sujetando la perilla se encontraba él; dispuesto a entrar en aquel lugar que visitara varias horas atrás. Preparado para enfrentar el ataque próximo que recibiría en un intento de homicidio que podría tornarse frustrado en última instancia debido a las angustiantes y mortificantes memorias que atormentaban al príncipe consorte.

Alejó su mano de la puerta volviéndola puño y apretándola con fuerza e impotencia mientras la bajaba colocándola a un costado de su cuerpo. No podía repetirlo; no debía verlo después de lo que él le causó.

Reprimió sus deseos e impulsos; tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se alejó de ese sitió caminando por los desolados pasillos retornando a su alcoba. Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer debido a las circunstancias actuales.

Esa noche contempló en completo silencio el techo de dosel encima de su cama, tan sólo recordando esos tiempos del pasado vividos e imaginando futuros momentos, lugares y experiencias. Posibles escenarios de una vida calmada y feliz al lado de la persona amada.

Sin percatarse, una semana había transcurrido desde aquello.

Se dio un tiempo para descansar del ajetreado papeleo alrededor del mediodía. Se disculpó con Gwendal prometiendo volver lo más pronto posible y abandonó la oficina dejándose guiar por sus piernas llegando hasta ese lugar conocido y recorrido en días pasado. Alzó su mirada del camino topándose con un par de ojos que le miraban con curiosidad y quizá algo de pena.

Saludó cortésmente a la mujer de pie frente a él; si había logrado llegar hasta aquí tomaría la oportunidad de informarse del estado actual de Wólfram y, de paso, intentaría verle en ese preciso momento.

La negativa de ella no se hizo esperar. Aunque, en esta ocasión Gisela le prometió verle en días futuros. Un sentimiento de alegría y a la vez mezclado con la tristeza tomó lugar en su interior.

-está bien- contestó mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación, no podía haber esperado que fuese de otra manera –aunque es difícil no poder estar a su lado después de tanto tiempo….- se permitió expresar parte de su sentir.

Gisela le miró con un gesto comprensivo y dedicándole una triste sonrisa –tiene razón, pero ha esperado más tiempo para ello, un par de días más no serán nada en comparación a eso- le miró con fijeza intentando trasmitirle confort y animo con sus palabras –volverán a estar juntos como antes, hasta entonces debe mantenerse fuerte y ser muy paciente-

Yuuri abrió su boca para agradecer, de alguna forma, el apoyo que ella le brindaba; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese articular alguna palabra una voz bastante familiar le llamó logrando captar su atención a la dirección por la cual esta persona se acercaba.

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad!- el hombre de cabello lila se acercó con prisa deteniendo su presuroso andar a un par de metros de distancia –Finalmente ha llegado, ella se encuentra esperándole en su oficina ahora mismo-

El de cabellos oscuros abrió sus ojos con asombro ante esas palabras, no obstante, cambió su expresión con rapidez a una que denotaba seriedad –entiendo, iré enseguida- giró su cuerpo y su mirar ubicó a la mujer cercana a él –hablaremos después Gisela- volvió su vista al pasillo por el cual había llegado y regresó sus pasos en dirección a su oficina.

Debía apresurarse en volver, después de todo, no podía de ninguna forma dejarla esperando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Capitulo corto, lo sé pero no quería expandirme demasiado para poder dar lugar a lo siguiente, pensé que sería importante conocer un poco cómo se siente Yuuri respecto a esta situación.**_

 _ **La próxima actualización probablemente sea el día de mi cumpleaños (¡Yey!).**_

 _ **Espero que el fanfic esté siendo de su agrado, si hay alguna falta de ortografía, termino mal dicho o alguna cosa así, me disculpo, no soy profesional, solo soy una modista que busca des estresarse a través de la escritura.**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y muchas gracias en especial a quienes dejan un comentario; me alegran demasiado el día y me animan a poder continuar.  
**_

_**Si tienen alguna queja, duda o sugerencia pueden expresármelo en un comentario. Me ayuda mucho a mejorar saber la opinión que tienen acerca de esto y de mi narrativa.**_

 _ **La pregunta de esta ocasión ¿Qué categorías no les gustan? Por ejemplo, a mí no me gusta leer yaoi de dragon ball, Inu Yasha, Samurai X, Yu Gi Oh!, One piece.**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido….**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era un bello día de primavera en el castillo Pacto de Sangre, cada persona trabajaba ardua y tranquilamente en sus labores disfrutando la paz que se vivía desde el ascenso al trono del monarca llegado de otro mundo. El rey Yuuri había podido lograr algo que en siglos se hizo impensable. La paz entre humanos y mazokus. El fin de la guerra.

Aunque algunos humanos seguían en desacuerdo, esto no impedía que en el país de los demonios se respirase esa tranquilidad tan anhelada y que ahora se volvía monótona con el pasar de los días.

Greta, la hija de los reyes de aquel país sonreía con gran alegría caminando por los largos pasillos que conectaban el castillo; pensaba e imaginaba escenarios, posibilidades que envolvían las reacciones que sus padres mostrarían ante el presente que ella les ofrecería cuando el sol se encontrase en su punto más alto. No era algo demasiado grande pero tampoco era algo insignificante. Algo que le agradaba eran los regalos hechos y entregados con todo su amor y cariño; lo que los volvía especiales sin importar la forma, color, textura, etc. Esto lo había aprendido principalmente de su padre Yuuri.

Guardo en pequeñas bolsitas lo que llevaba consigo en una charola, esta se encontraba repleta de galletas horneadas por ella misma; tenían diferentes formas y casi el mismo tamaño. Estrellas, corazones, redondas, triangulares. Hizo uso de todos los moldes existentes en la cocina y se alegró con ver su resultado. "Soy una buena cocinera" se dijo a si misma con satisfacción al notar la increíble mejoría en su habilidad culinaria. Ella también había preparado el resto del almuerzo que tendría en un par de horas; solamente ella y sus padres.

El día de hoy sería perfecto.

Wólfram se presentó diez minutos antes de la hora acordada vistiendo su usual traje de color azul, Greta ya se encontraba sentada frente a él con una amplia sonrisa, vistiendo ese nuevo vestido que Yuuri le había traído de su mundo (alguna moda lolita o algo así mencionó cuando se lo obsequio) el cual era de un tono azul pastel, con un largo centímetros por debajo de las rodillas, con mangas largas y ligeramente aglobadas cerca de los puños, con algunos moños en decoración distribuidos en zonas aleatorias del vestido; era bonito y demasiado coqueto, le fascinó en cuanto lo vio y había esperado una ocasión especial para usarlo decidiendo que hoy era ese día. Celebraría (por adelantado) el primer aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres el cuál se cumplía la próxima semana. Yuuri le comentó que saldría la siguiente semana con su otro padre durante varios días en una especie de "vacaciones matrimoniales"; todo era una sorpresa para Wólfram y es por ello que decidió adelantar su regalo.

Le brindo una amplia sonrisa al rubio dándole la bienvenida e invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Él le devolvió el saludo con cariño. Tomó asiento a su lado y ambos esperaron varios minutos hasta que el miembro restante de su pequeña familia apareciera. Pasaron 10 minutos exactamente antes de que el pelinegro llegara hasta ellos con prisa vistiendo una variante más fresca del traje negro que solía usar en tiempo pasados. Se disculpó con ambos por la demora siendo reñido por el de ojos esmeraldas. Algunos minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en la mesa empezando a degustar los alimentos que la niña había preparado para la ocasión. Ella les felicitó por su aniversario próximo y ansió que el regalo preparado por ella misma fuera de su agrado.

Yuuri se emocionó y le felicitó al saber que ella preparó los alimentos. Lo mismo sucedió con el rubio.

-Soy tan afortunado- expresó el rey de los demonios enseguida –tengo una hija tan buena, amable, atenta y excelente cocinera- exclamó con orgullo -¡Papá jamás te dará a ningún hombre que no sepa apreciar tanto amor!- alzó la voz en un tono dramático mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas incoherentes.

Greta se sintió ligeramente apenada por tal demostración, si así se ponía su padre ahora ¿Qué sucedería cuando llegase el momento en que conociera al que sería su futuro marido?

No quería imaginar el escándalo que tanto él como Wólfram armarían sólo por eso.

Suspiró antes de sonreírle y comentar aquello que rondaba su mente desde hace algunos meses. Había estado pensando bastante en ello decidiendo la forma más adecuada de expresarlo. Abrió sus labios con decisión y entonces lo dijo –me gustaría tener un hermanito- observó al par de hombres frente a ella quienes colocaron una mirada de desconcierto y asombro –ya están casados y aunque los quiero mucho me gustaría un hermano o hermana a quien cuidar y proteger ¡Le querré mucho y procuraré que nada malo le pase!-

-Greta…..- se atrevió a responder el de cabellera rubia saliendo de su trance inicial para pasar a un estado de nerviosismo absoluto –…aunque digas eso nosotros n…bueno lo que quiero decir es q…..-

-¡Por favor!- interrumpió -¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Comeré mis verduras! ¡Les ayudaré a cuidarle!- dijo mirándoles con suplica y esperando una respuesta afirmativa, su vista se dirigió a Wólfram específicamente, sabía que si lo convencía a él este se encargaría de persuadir a Yuuri y ambos terminarían aceptando.

El de cabellera rubia desvió su mirada en otra dirección del jardín dónde almorzaban con las mejillas sonrojadas –quizá podrías tener uno…- su tono de voz fue más bajo de lo normal pero perfectamente audible para los dos que le acompañaban –…es decir…podríamos hacer crecer nuestra familia pero…- él observó por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro al igual que la menor; ambas miradas se concentraron en el gobernante.

Yuuri observó a ambos con nerviosismo y tartamudeo varias veces antes de decir algo coherente – u…u….un hijo….pero ambos somos hombres y yo creo que n….- la niña le observó con ilusión y notó un brillo particular en la mirada esmeralda de su otro padre; ambos deseaban un nuevo integrante –supongo que podríamos- terminó por responder con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿En serio?- preguntó la castaña con gran emoción -¡Seré una hermana mayor!- festejó levantándose de su asiento y alzando los brazos al aire, era justamente la respuesta con la que había soñado en reiteradas ocasiones -¡Me gustaría que tuviera el cabello de Yuuri y los ojos de Wólfram! ¿A quién se parecerá? ¡Ya quiero verlo y cargarlo!-

-¡Espera!-el rey interrumpió sus festejos –debemos planearlo y preparar todo primero, además somos hombres no es posible que nos….-

-Será realmente hermoso si tiene las facciones de Yuuri- el rubio habló cortando las palabras del otro pero aún con un enorme sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y su mirada fija en el asiático -….estaría bien si es un niño, ya tenemos a la niña-

-W…Wolf…- la niña observó a sus padres frente a ella con una sonrisa, el pelinegro tomó las manos de su consorte y le miró con seguridad cambiando su expresión anterior –vamos a pensar y encargarnos de ello durante nuestra segunda luna de miel-

-¿De qué hablas?- el rubio parpadeó con confusión

-lo mantuve en secreto durante este tiempo pero creo que es el momento indicado para decirlo, he estado trabajando arduamente durante semanas sólo para poder tomarme unos días y pasarlos contigo, preparé un viaje en varios puntos del reino y esperaba que fuera una segunda luna de miel; ya que Greta menciona un hermanito también creo que es una buena ocasión….tú sabes para eso…-

-no entiendo ¿Qué es "eso"?- le vio enarcar una ceja

-¿Qué es "eso"?- repitió con curiosidad la niña

-pues eso es eso-desvió su mirada avergonzado – ¡Tú sabes a que me refiero Wólfram! ¡No puedo decirlo frente a Greta!-

-¡Eres un…- una fuerte cachetada se estampó en el rostro de su padre, parecía ser que Wólfram había comprendido a qué se refería con "eso"; pero ella seguía sin comprenderlo -¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a insinuarlo frente a tu hija?!-

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió sin obtener atención ni una respuesta a ello; pensó qué tal vez, se trataba de algo que sólo las personas casadas podían conocer.

No quiso indagar demasiado en el tema, intuía que no se lo dirían si insistía en el tema y sólo terminaría frustrándose por ello. Decidió esperar, si era algo de los matrimonios entonces algún día ella lo entendería también.

Pasaron 5 días después de aquello.

Aunque Wólfram se volvió reticente a la idea de viajar por tantos días terminó por aceptar. A su vez, la castaña empezó a sentirse inquieta, sabía que no pasaría nada malo al encontrarse en territorio mazoku pero no podía evitar tener una corazonada extraña al respecto. Una pequeña voz en su interior comenzó a alertarle acerca de ese viaje pero terminó por ignorarla. Los abrazó con fuerza, lloró sin desearlo y les hizo prometer volver a salvo con ella. Ellos lo prometieron y se marcharon dejándole con un gran nudo en el estómago y una creciente preocupación al paso de los días.

Seis días más tarde el carruaje regresó con uno sólo de sus padres.

Se acercó con alegría al rey de los demonios y le abrazó sin ser correspondida. Se preocupó y le observó inquieta, la mirada vacía, abatida y sin vida que Yuuri poseía junto a su regreso repentino le hizo darse cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Dónde está Wólfram?- cuestionó con un temor creciendo dentro de ella ante la posible respuesta

-lo siento- dijo él en un pequeño susurro, Greta no sabía si lo decía a sí mismo o era dirigido a ella, es por ello que buscó con la vista a su tío Conrad ubicándolo unos metros detrás del pelinegro; este evitó su mirada a pesar de que ella se acercó y repitió su pregunta a él.

-Wólfram esta….- el hombre de uniforme color caqui tomó aire antes de terminar la oración –…él está muerto…- le observó morderse el labio con impotencia mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-No….no puede ser cierto…- dijo con total incredulidad buscando en la mirada de su padre azabache algún rastro de mentira -tiene que ser una broma…-continuó observándolo mientras este permanecía inmóvil; sin reacción ni expresión en su rostro –Wólfram- dijo con la voz entrecortada -Wólfram….- llamó de nuevo a ese nombre esperando que con ello la persona mencionaba apareciera de la nada, le abrazara y asegurara que todo era una mentira.

Lamentablemente eso no sucedió y la cruel realidad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría.

No escuchó nada después de eso; sus ojos se humedecieron al instante trayendo consigo un llanto incontenible y cargado de un sentimiento de profunda tristeza. Y entonces lloró, lo hizo como nunca lo había hecho sin contenerse y sin importarle nada más.

Nuca volvería a verle, no volvería a leerle, a pasar tiempo junto a ella. No le vería crecer ni desaprobaría su matrimonio en el futuro. Wólfram jamás volvería a abrazarle ni decirle palabras de aliento ni cariño cuando se sintiera mal. Los momentos juntos se habían terminado.

Él no volvería, se había marchado para siempre.

Recuerda vagamente ser abrazada y reconfortada pero no logró distinguir de quien se trataba; fue transportada a su habitación por la misma persona perdiendo la conciencia en algún momento del camino hacia su habitación. No salió de esta durante un par de días; no quería hacerlo, no tenía motivo.

Se incorporó y permaneció sentada sobre su cama guiando su vista a los amplios ventanales ubicados a un costado de la habitación. El día era lluvioso; como si este lo supiera todo y le acompañara en su dolor. No pensó en nada mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia caer y deslizarse por el frio vidrio hasta que la figura de alguien apareció repentinamente en su cabeza.

-Yuuri- dijo para sí en un susurro -¡Yuuri!- gritó haciendo las sabanas a un lado e incorporándose con rapidez, avanzó hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe y corriendo en dirección a la alcoba real. Intuía que se encontraría en ese lugar, tenía que estarlo.

A pesar del frío y del clima corrió en camisón y con los pies pisando el frío suelo de piedra hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Tomó la perilla y la giró abriendo la puerta al instante. Entró a la estancia dando un par de pasos, el lugar era tenuemente iluminado por algunas velas situadas en las paredes; posiblemente alguien haya entrado y las hubiera encendido hace pocos minutos. Buscó con la mirada a la persona a la cual venía a ver; no le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarle ya que permanecía de pie frente a la amplia ventana mirando hacia el exterior de forma impasible.

Caminó acortando la distancia que les separaba sin retirar su vista del cuerpo frente a ella–Yuuri- le llamó al detenerse detrás de él –Yuuri ¿estás bien?- alzó su mano para tocarle, tiro de la manga del saco negro que solía portar, el cielo fuera de la ventana permanecía oscuro; la lluvia se tornó torrencial y un rayo iluminó la oscura habitación.

Greta se encogió sobre su cuerpo debido al estruendo causado, sin embargo, no retiró su agarre del contrario. Volvió a llamarle un par de veces más con el mismo resultado.

Yuuri permanecía en su propio mundo, ajeno a cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor. No era necesario observar el rostro de su padre para percatarse de que en este se mantenía la misma expresión vacía desde su retorno.

Se sintió peor que antes; se sentía tan desconsolada y triste que no pudo ver más allá de su propia tragedia. Su padre sufría, moría y agonizaba lenta e internamente la cruel y triste pérdida de la persona amada.

Apartó su mano que sujetaba el brazo del pelinegro y la llevó a su propio rostro sintiendo algo húmedo y frio recorrer sus mejillas. Las lágrimas se deslizaban una tras otra sin la intención de detenerse; hipeó repentinamente intentando acallar los sollozos que amenazaban con unirse al llanto.

-Yuuri- le llamó una vez más mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del nombrado con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de este.

Ambos habían perdido a una persona realmente importante que jamás volverían a ver.

Lloró durante un largo rato, humedeciendo la espalda del único padre que le quedaba hasta que sintió que se apartaba de ella. Le miró con sorpresa y confusión ante esto, Yuuri giró su cuerpo y ahora le veía con culpa, pena, amargura. Por primera vez él mostraba algo; expresaba en su cara parte del dolor que cargaba en su corazón permitiéndose compartirlo con ella. Con alguien que le entendía y sufría al igual que él. Eso es lo que Greta quiso pensar en aquel momento.

Fue entonces que ella le abrazó, le reconfortó de la única forma en la que podía hacerlo. Él relajó su cuerpo, le correspondió rodeando el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y lloró, tan amarga y desgarradoramente que fue inevitable para ella no unirse y llorar con él, por él, por todo. Ese efímero instante permanecería grabado en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

El funeral tuvo lugar al día siguiente. Greta permaneció al lado de Yuuri en todo momento, él retomó su mirada sin vida, respondía en automático y se limitaba a asentir a todo aquello que se le decía. Las condolencias y palabras de aliento parecían no tener importancia para él debido a que no prestó verdadera atención a ninguna.

La niña solo le observó durante ese tiempo, tomó su mano y agradeció por la asistencia y aprecio mostrado con calma exterior a pesar del caos emocional que embargaba su mente y corazón.

Ese día no lloró frente a nadie, no derramó ni una sólo lágrima más.

Ya no podía hacerlo, no debía. Tenía que permanecer fuerte y ser el apoyo de quien la necesitaba justo ahora, le ayudaría a levantarse y se volvería su apoyo incondicional a partir de ese momento.

Después de todo, eso es lo que Wólfram habría querido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo avanzó, el dolor permaneció arraigado muy dentro de sus corazones y la vida continuó su curso.

Dos años pasaron y abandonó el castillo de Pacto de Sangre para volver a las tierras de Zurita e instruirse como la futura gobernante de aquel país.

Un año después de su partida; ella se encontraba impaciente dentro de un carruaje rumbo a Shin Makoku.

Se recargó contra el frio vidrio y observó sin gran interés el paisaje que detrás de este se mostraba. Estaba segura de que aún restaba bastante tiempo de viaje antes de llegar a su destino. Mentiría a sí misma si negaba el sentirse eufórica e impaciente por estar en aquel lugar que años atrás fue su hogar; las ansias, la intriga y la desesperación por hacer que el tiempo y el viaje fuesen más largos al igual que la creciente preocupación que se agigantaba a pasos desorbitantes en su corazón y su mente le impedía dormir por las noches y mantenerse serena.

Sostuvo contra su pecho la carta que recibió una semana atrás. Esa dónde le comunicaba la gran e inesperada noticia acerca de su segundo padre.

Él está vivo

Recordó esa frase en específico y su impaciencia creció.

"Falta poco" pensó para sí misma con optimismo con la vista fija fuera de la ventana del carruaje en el cual era transportada "Pronto estaré con ustedes" se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante la expectativa que se creaba en su mente al ver a sus padres una vez más. Estarían juntos de nuevo, como desde el principio debió ser.

El viaje fue largo, cansado y tedioso; a pesar de ser un viaje de algunos días a ella le pareció haber transcurrido meses. Sólo deseando, anhelando llegar a su destino.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo en su destino se apresuró a abrir la puerta y descender con velocidad. Se acercó a paso presuroso a la primera persona que visualizo abrazándole con efusividad. Su tío Gwendal le correspondió con alegría verdadera. Conrad se acercó también a ella brindándole una calurosa bienvenida.

Al encuentro se unieron el resto de las personas cercanas a ella. Abrazó y saludo a cada uno de ellos mientras inspeccionaba el alrededor en busca de la persona faltante en la pequeña reunión.

-¿Dónde está Yuuri?- su pregunta fue contestada al instante cuando esa silueta tan familiar salía del castillo para recibirla con una sutil sonrisa. Greta corrió y se encontró con unos abrazos abiertos que le recibían con cariño -¡Te extrañe mucho!- exclamó sincera.

-yo también, han sido unos meses difíciles sin ti- se apartó del cuerpo ajeno brindándole una sonrisa cálida –bienvenida de vuelta, Greta-

-¡Estoy en casa!- exclamó con gran regocijo, para ella no existía nada mejor que estar en su hogar, con las personas que tanto amaba. Abrió los ojos recordando el motivo principal por el cuál retorno al reino de los demonios; su vista se posó en el hombre de cabellera azabache -¿En dónde está? ¿Es cierto que está vivo?- interrogó con ilusión y esperanza -¿Puedo verlo? ¡¿En verdad es él?!- la desesperación se apoderó de sus palabras y su mirar delataba tal sensación.

-Es cierto- Yuuri agacho su cabeza y contempló el suelo de tierra bajo sus pies con una expresión de tristeza e incomodidad.

La joven castaña se preocupó por aquella reacción -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- fue directa, sin rodeos -Él está bien ¿cierto?- un nudo en su estómago se formó al no obtener una pronta afirmación –Yuuri…dime qué él se encuentra bien…-

Yuuri le miro con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos ante tal cuestión -será mejor que entremos...-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La vista de Greta se poso en el rostro serio del pelinegro que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio de madera en el cual solía trabajar arduamente. Le escuchó con atención, sin pronunciar palabra alguna mientras él relataba los hechos relevantes y concernientes a su otro padre. La rabia, el enojo, la frustración, la impotencia y la tristeza nacieron en su interior, mezclándose, causando en ella un malestar tan grande que no podía contenerse y se manifestaba en su exterior, a través de su rostro y expresiones corporales.

Yuuri dejó de hablar después de varios minutos y el silencio se torno sepulcral en la estancia. La oficina en la cual se atendían asuntos concernientes al reino permanecía de la misma forma en la que siempre fue; nada en ese lugar había cambiado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, manteniendo intacto cualquier mobiliario dentro.

La adolescente de cabellera rizada y castaña observó sus manos cerradas en puño sobre su regazo mientras asimilaba toda la información obtenida recientemente. Tomó aire un par de veces tratando de mantener un semblante impasible. Le resultaba inútil hacerlo.

Aflojó sus manos y sacudió con cuidado la tela color azul cielo de su vestido como si estuviese cubierta de polvo. Se calmó y observó de nuevo al hombre frente a ella.

-¿Puedo verle?- preguntó llamando su atención, el pelinegro desvió su mirar a un punto fijo a su costado.

-No lo sé- respondió con un aire de tristeza esbozando una pequeña mueca en su boca –podemos preguntarle a Gisela-

Greta asintió mirándole con fijeza, aún existía algo que tenía que saber –No te encuentras bien ¿Cierto?- comentó con amargura, a decir verdad, desde que regresó al castillo se percató de que le sucedía algo y tenía relación con su otro padre -¿Has hablado con él?- el otro permaneció inmóvil -¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede? Yuuri…- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar -¿Hay algo que estas ocultando?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- intentó evitar a toda costa la mirada que ella le dirigía

-Porqué a pesar de que ha regresado tu mirada no es de completa alegría -dijo directa –él está aquí, de vuelta, con vida en Pacto de Sangre y sin embargo no sonríes con júbilo, tu cansancio y preocupación son notorios; sin mencionar que al hablar tu voz es apagada al igual que tu mirar- se incorporó de su asiento inmediatamente, rodeo el escritorio y se colocó por un costado del pelinegro –en este cuarto solo estamos tu y yo, no hay nadie más, no es necesario fingir que todo está bien- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa brindándole confianza, extendió a los costados sus brazos y esperó a la respuesta del gobernante.

Yuuri la observó con sorpresa inicial y, de inmediato, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Se levantó de su asiento poniéndose de pie frente a ella, levantó sus brazos y correspondió el abrazo que ella le ofrecía.

La castaña le recibió gustosa en sus brazos sabiendo que era lo único que podía ofrecerle en ese momento junto al apoyo incondicional que se mantenía ahí desde un inicio. Le escuchó sollozar mientras se aferraba a ella –lo hiciste muy bien- quería sonar tranquila pero voz se quebró, no podía permanecer serena ante el dolor de su padre, no cuando a su mente regreso el recuerdo de aquella noche donde ambos desahogaron su pena y dolor ante la muerte de un ser amado -…todo estará bien…- sus ojos se humedecieron y acompañó en llanto al pelinegro. No le importó si alguien les escuchaba. Ambos lo necesitaban. Necesitaban ese pequeño y efímero momento para liberar una parte del pesar que les embargaba.

Entrada la tarde Greta sostuvo una breve charla con Gisela. Ella le comentó brevemente acerca del estado físico y psicológico de su padre de cabello rubio. Además, le contó aquello que Yuuri ocultó en su plática anterior.

Wólfram no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y para empeorar el asunto intentaba asesinar a Yuuri cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Era algo demasiado irreal y que apenas podía creer. No lograba comprender el motivo que llevaba al de cabellos rubios a cometer semejante acto por más que lo pensara. Algo terrible y fuera de su imaginación sucedió con él durante los años pasados en los que se pensó muerto.

Miró a la mujer que caminaba delante de ella. Gisela le había dado permiso de ver a Wólfram y ahora la conducía a la habitación donde él se encontraba. Greta llevaba en sus manos un nuevo conjunto consistente en una playera de fina seda blanca y mangas largas, un pantalón de color azul oscuro y un chaleco en el mismo tono, especialmente hecho para el de ojos esmeraldas que había traído desde su reino. Se lo daría, hablaría con él y, posteriormente, ayudaría a ambos, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por el bienestar de ambos.

Gisela se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo. Saludó al guardia en turno y observó la vieja puerta de madera que era abierta por la mujer de uniforme blanco.

-estaré afuera por si necesita algo- comentó brindándole una leve sonrisa, ella correspondió el gesto, caminó entrando en la estancia y posando su vista en la figura que se mantenía sentada en una vieja silla de madera al fondo de la habitación.

Caminó acercándose incrédula y con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro ante la persona que se encontraba frente a sí. El cabello antes rizado, corto y de un tono dorado, brillante y radiante ahora lucía un amarillo opaco de un largo varios centímetros por debajo de los hombros. La piel que solía ser tersa y saludable en un pasado se mostraba pálida, descuidada y tenuemente amarillenta debido a la falta de alimento y agotamiento físico. Los ojos de un color esmeralda llamativo, fuertes y llenos de vida le miraban con cansancio. La figura que fue en algún momento delgada pero formada se marcaba paliducha debajo del camisón blanco que le cubría.

Este Wólfram que se mostraba ante ella era una persona totalmente diferente a la que en su mente permanecía bajo el recuerdo.

Deposito el cambio de ropa que llevaba consigo sobre la cama individual y continuo avanzando. Detuvo sus pasos a pocos centímetros de distancia de la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación bajo la atenta mirada que este sostenía sobre ella. Wólfram le veía con la curiosidad impregnada, interrogante ante su presencia en la habitación y permaneciendo inmóvil en su sitio.

Greta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y fue entonces que decidió hablar –hola, papá- fue lo único que pudo decir en aquel momento, había soñado tanto con ese escenario antes solo ficticio en su mente, grabó en su memoria las palabras que usaría y las acciones que emplearía si esta situación ocurría en el futuro. Y ahora, cuando al fin sucedía simplemente no podía decir más. Todo se borró, nada más fue dicho.

Sintió sus mejillas humedecerse, de inmediato llevó su mano a su rostro limpiando el contenido salado que brotaba de sus ojos y ahora se deslizaba libremente por estas. Estaba llorando de nuevo. Pero no sabía si era por la alegría de encontrarse de nuevo con su querido padre o por la tristeza que la embargaba ante la cruel y dura realidad que se manifestaba frente a ella.

El hombre de cabello rubio continuaba observándole, esta vez, sorprendido ante el repentino llanto que no podía detenerse.

-lo siento….sólo espera un momento…- logró articular con coherencia mientras frotaba con fuerza su rostro tratando de eliminar el rastro de lágrimas antes formado. Debía dejar de llorar, tenía que dejar de hacerlo. No se supone que haría eso, le mostraría una radiante sonrisa y le abrazaría con todo el amor que albergaba desde hace años en el fondo de su corazón junto con la añoranza de su retorno.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que sucedió; sus lágrimas se detuvieron y su llanto fue acallado por el repentino acto que el otro realizó. Wólfram le abrazaba con fuerza, quizá, intentando tranquilizarla.

Gisela, incluso el mismo Yuuri le hicieron saber que su padre de elemento fuego no poseía ningún recuerdo de su pasado. No obstante, la manera en la que intentaba calmarle mientras le abrazaba de aquella forma le demostraba la posibilidad del recuerdo. Era probable que le recordase. Deseo que realmente fuera así.

-Wólfram….- le rodeo con sus propios brazos correspondiendo el gesto cariñoso que le brindaba –Tú…me recuerdas ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin obtener una respuesta verbal, conocía también (gracias a su otro padre y la misma Gisela) el detalle de la falta de voz que padecía el mazoku –soy Greta, tú hija- dijo con una voz esperanzadora, pensando en la posibilidad de la veracidad de sus propias palabras –te he extrañado mucho- continuo sin aflojar su agarre –mucho….- las lágrimas se hicieron presentes una vez más mientras llamaba por su nombre al hombre que consideraba su padre.

El de cabellos rubios asintió varias veces ante las palabras de la joven mujer y acarició con cariño la cabeza de su hija. Greta lloró con mayor intensidad ante ello, esta vez, de un gran alivio y una alegría pura.

El resto del día fue tranquilo comparado con la marea de emociones iníciales de temprana hora. Se sentía mejor, mucho más calmada y relajada. No había podido quedarse demasiado tiempo con su padre en aquella celda, pero se encargaría de pasar tiempo con él a partir del día próximo.

Esa noche durmió con la impaciencia a flor de piel por el día próximo que viviría.

A la mañana siguiente despertó a temprana hora dando un salto en la cama, tenía muchos planes en mente y empezaría por intentar liberar (aunque fuera por un corto lapso de tiempo) al antes orgulloso mazoku de fuego. Corrió con prisa en dirección a la bien conocida oficina del gobernante del reino después de vestirse con un sencillo vestido de color beige, de manga corta y de una altura centímetros por debajo de la rodilla. El día era caluroso y perfecto para su plan, sólo tenía que rogar y apelar al buen corazón de su querido tío Gwendal. Estaba seguro de que Yuuri le daría permiso de aquello, el problema residía con el mayor de los hijos de su amada abuela Cherri.

Detuvo su presuroso andar frente a la vieja y gruesa puerta de madera de aquel lugar al cuál debía ingresar. Tomó una gran boconada de aire y golpeó quedamente la puerta esperando una autorización para entrar en la estancia.

-Adelante- se escuchó desde adentro e identificó la voz de aquella persona como la del hombre al cuál buscaba.

Abrió la puerta causando un rechinido debido a las bisagras oxidadas y observó fijamente el escritorio frente a ella. No había nadie ahí, en cambio, a un costado de este, en el otro escritorio de madera se encontraba el mayor de los hijos de la ex reina.

-¿Yuuri aún no ha llegado?- preguntó solo por curiosidad acercándose al escritorio dónde su tío trabajaba firmando documentos

-no- respondió de inmediato mirándola –pero no debe demorar en hacerlo, puedes tomar asiento mientras le esperas-

-gracias- respondió sentándose en la silla frente a él –es cierto que quiero ver a Yuuri, pero antes debo hablar contigo- dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro –es algo de suma importancia-

-Te escuchó- él le devolvió la mirada interrogante

-he pensando en la situación de Wólfram, se que debe existir una razón muy fuerte detrás del comportamiento que adquiere con la cercanía de Yuuri, entiendo también que este fuera el motivo por el cual se encuentra confinado en aquella habitación- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar y sin despegar su mirar del hombre –pero, creo que estar ahí no le hace ningún bien tanto física como mentalmente, considero que debería salir al menos cortos periodos de tiempo de aquel lugar, debería respirar aire puro y caminar por los jardines del palacio-

El hombre la observó analizando sus palabras durante unos instantes –Wólfram es inestable- sentenció –aunque eso fuera lo mejor para él no sabemos cómo se comportará en el exterior, además desconocemos si hay alguien detrás de él y quiera capturarle, la mejor opción es protegerlo y dónde se encuentra está a salvo, permanecerá ahí hasta que su estado mejore y estemos seguros de que no corre ningún riesgo fuera- tomó la pluma, la sumergió en la tinta y continuó su papeleo –no hay nada más que discutir sobre ello-

-¡Pero eso no le hace ningún bien! ¡Además Wólfram lo recuerda! ¡Él me recuerda!- alzó su voz con alteración -No se irá a ningún lado si solo sale unos instantes, tú, Conrart o alguien más puede vigilarlo y protegerlo ¡Estará a salvo de esa manera!-

El entrecejo del hombre se arrugó con notoriedad y disgusto, Greta estaba segura de que le alzaría la voz e insistiría en sus palabras pero una tercera voz le detuvo antes de mencionar algo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Greta- dijo el gobernante de cabello oscuro ingresando en la estancia y cerrando la puerta tras de sí –Wólfram solo reacciona cuando yo estoy cerca, solo intenta matarme a mí- dijo con un aire de tristeza –pero ustedes lo han visitado, han hablado con él y su conducta no sufre alteraciones, sin embargo, el encierro no le hace ningún bien, la propuesta que Greta sugiere sería algo bueno, quizá con ello le ayude a recobrar su memoria si es que recorre su hogar- camino colocando a un costado de su hija –estará bien si alguien le acompaña y cuida, además yo no me acercaré, así no habrá ningún problema-

-pero majestad- intentó replicar el hombre de duras facciones ante lo dicho por ambos -…como desee- terminó por desviar su mirada sin estar convencido de ello, sabía lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea pero tanto ella como Yuuri eran lo suficientemente tercos y no desistirían de sus palabras aún si eso les llevara a la muerte.

-bien- dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza el gobernante del reino con la vista fija en el hombre –está decidido entonces- su mirar pasó al rostro de su hija –debemos comunicarle a Gisela, además Conrad podría cuidarles ¿No es así Gwendal?-

-hagan lo que deseen- respondió soltando un largo suspiro el hombre de grisáceos cabellos

-¡Gracias!- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa la adolescente, sin embargo, esta se borro dando paso a una expresión cargada de preocupación al observar a su padre –Yuuri…- le llamó –tú…- esbozó una mueca en sus labios y desvió su mirar al suelo, como si repentinamente esta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo -¿Estarás bien con esto?- en su euforia por pasar tiempo con su otra figura paterna Greta no se percató del dolor que generaba en el interior del rey el no poder estar cerca de su persona amada, se dio una bofetada mental ante su propia insensibilidad hacia Yuuri, aún si este había otorgado su permiso para sacarle del confinamiento en el cuál se encontraba eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus propias palabras le lastimaran.

El gobernante de cabello negro le tomó de la mano, ella levantó su vista y le observó con pesar –estaré bien- respondió él sonriéndole con cariño autentico –ayuda a Wólfram, estará feliz de pasar tiempo con su amada hija, estoy seguro de ello- la castaña asintió a sus palabras sintiéndose mal con ellas –algún día podré estar cerca de él de nuevo- mencionó con optimismo y un deje de tristeza –mientras eso sucede, quiero que tú te encargues y le brindes todo el apoyo que él necesita en estos momentos- ella asintió de nuevo y así, la charla se dio por concluida.

Alrededor del medio día Greta acudió a la habitación donde el rubio se encontraba, con el permiso de Gisela y con la compañía de Conrart logró sacar a su padre de ese lugar y dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines del palacio. Comieron con calma; sentados sobre un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos colocado en el césped, solamente ellos dos, Conrart deseo darles espacio y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Ella llevó en una cesta de mimbre cuadrada algunos bocadillos que había elaborado después de abandonar la oficina del maoh. Había incluido también, un par de postres que sabía eran del gusto de Wólfram.

El día transcurría con tranquilidad, el sol se encontraba en el más alto punto, no había ninguna nube que oscureciera el cielo azul, las personas trabajaban con esmero en sus labores y ella le contaba con júbilo sobre sus experiencias, sus vivencias y la gente que había conocido a lo largo de los años.

Wólfram prestó atención a cada palabra que ella mencionaba, sonriendo ocasionalmente y asintiendo a algunas cosas; sin embargo, ensombrecía su mirar durante algunos instantes. Greta pensó que, si él lograba recordarla a ella y varios sucesos de su vida, se debía al hecho de no haber estado presente en ellos.

La castaña tomó su mano con afecto y comprensión brindándole una cálida sonrisa y sin decir palabra alguna. Él le devolvió el gesto mientras eran observados a la distancia por el segundo hijo de la ex reina.

Súbitamente el sonido de aquellas aves tan características se dejó escuchar –mal augurio- exclamaron una parvada de pajarracos en repetidas ocasiones durante su vuelo por encima del palacio.

Se sintió repentinamente observada, detuvo sus palabras de forma abrupta y giró su vista en varias direcciones buscando a la persona o ser que les vigilaba. No había nadie ajeno que les vigilase. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a la par que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella. Un fuerte presentimiento le oprimió el pecho. Algo sucedería y no estaba segura de lo que sería.

Intentó calmarse tomando aire y retomando su relato. No tenía porque temer si Conrard estaba cerca, además, se encontraban dentro de los terrenos del castillo, los guardias y el mismo Yuuri les defenderían de lo que fuese. No había nada para preocuparse.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el segundo hijo de la ex reina seguido de una fuerte explosión.

Después de eso, todo sonido desapareció mientras que su visión se torno borrosa.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	9. Chapter 9

Wólfram despertó esa mañana con un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama quedando sentado sobre esta y llevó su mano a su rostro. Estaba sudando y su respiración permanecía agitada. Los recuerdos que creía perdidos se aglomeraban en su memoria y transcurrían sin cesar uno detrás del otro aclareciendo una buena parte de su nublado pasado. Sujeto con fuerza su frente mientras recapitulaba los acontecimientos sucedidos en días anteriores. Su retorno al palacio Pacto de Sangre, su encierro, los escasos momentos vividos con Yuuri, las visitas de Gisela y de su familia. Todo sucedía con demasiada rapidez y en un lapso de tiempo verdaderamente corto.

Soltó un largo suspiro, aún no podía recordarlo todo, pero si gran parte de lo que fue su vida hasta ese momento. Recordaba vagamente a su padre, fallecido hace tantos años atrás. Su niñez, el descubrimiento de la ascendencia humana de Conrart, su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, las clases con Julia, alguna que otra relación fugaz con otros mazokus y sobre todo, lo que permanecía con mayor claridad en su mente era su accidental compromiso con el actual rey de Shin Makoku, junto a todos sus rechazos y desaires. Vagamente podía visualizar en su mente momentos, experiencias y lugares sucedidos junto a ese hombre de cabellera azabache. El hombre era justo y recto, además de impertinente, desobediente y debilucho. A pesar de ello, poseía un buen corazón que se veía reflejado en cada acción y actitud que tomaba cuando la situación lo requiriera. Sumando a esto sus rasgos pocos usuales le convertían en el partido perfecto.

Cualquier persona se fijaría en alguien así, cualquiera, menos él mismo.

Su corazón late con rapidez al verle o recordarle y el nerviosismo acompañado de una gran alegría se apoderan de su ser al imaginar el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel; sin embargo, Wólfram no puede amarle, no debe sentir ni siquiera una sola pizca de empatía por alguien que en el fondo resultó ser tan despreciable y oscuro.

En este mundo existen cosas que pueden perdonarse y dejarse en el olvido, pero existen otras que se clavan en lo más profundo del alma y la mente para jamás olvidarse. Yuuri, el actual gobernante de Shin Makoku jamás podría ser absuelto de tales crimines. La única forma en la cual podría sentirse en paz consigo mismo es acabando con la vida de aquel que le causo la mayor infelicidad y le sometió a actos tan atroces que tan solo recordarlos le causa estremecimiento.

Su mirada viajó a la única ventana de la habitación, el día era soleado, lo sabía por los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de esta e iluminaban la antes oscura habitación. Podía escuchar afuera a las aves emitiendo el sonido de "mal augurio", quizá sería un buen o mal día afuera, pero no se enteraría puesto que pasaba (y pasaría por mucho tiempo) sus días en ese lugar tan aislado y encerrado.

Echó las sábanas a un lado, se levantó y caminó a la silla de madera que se encontraba cerca de la pared. Tenía un cambio de ropa ahí, un camisón de color blanco con mangas cortas, similar en estilo a aquel rosa tenue que usó años atrás cuando dormía en la habitación real. Se despojó de aquel que le cubría la noche anterior quedando desnudo. Bajó su mirada y se observó detenidamente, su piel ya no era tan pálida como antes, sus huesos aún se marcaban sobre su piel pero tenía esperanza de que pronto embarneciera y dejasen de notarse. Pasó sus manos por su pecho, algunas heridas habían desaparecido casi por completo al igual que los golpes, eso era bueno. Descendió sus dedos a su vientre, esa cicatriz aún permanecía, era como si se negase a marcharse a pesar del tiempo y le recordara lo que debía hacer, el porqué de sus actos y de su misma existencia.

Había perdido algo demasiado valioso y que jamás podría recuperarse. Todo por confiar en alguien que no solo le defraudo sino que también le lastimó, engañó y mintió.

Su mano formó un puño que apretó con impotencia, se vengaría, eso era un hecho. Agachó ligeramente su cuerpo y tomó el camisón que reposaba sobre la vieja silla, lo colocó sobre su cuerpo y se sentó en la silla observando la pequeña mesa de madera sin interés real. Esperaría ahí hasta que Gisela viniera a examinarle como cada todos los días lo hacía.

Se mantuvo impasible en su lugar cuando otra memoria llegó a su ía una persona más, alguien a quien no había visto desde que retornó. Una niña pequeña, la hija adoptiva del rey y suya. Su pequeña y dulce Greta.

¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Dónde se encontraba en este momento? ¿Se encontraba en el castillo?

Se preguntó si acaso el rey le prohibió verle, después de todo, no era una idea descabellada, sabía de primera mano lo perverso que podía llegar a ser; el no querer dejarla acercarse podría ser una forma de venganza por tener el atrevimiento de atacarle y amenazar su vida. Su entrecejo se arrugó con molestia ante esa idea.

Intentó recordar más, pero su memoria no podía evocar los acontecimientos sucedidos después de la adopción de la pequeña niña de cabellos rizados y castaños. Existía un lapso de tiempo perdido en sus recuerdos. Pensó en que quizá, no eran lo demasiado importantes para recordarlos.

Había algo más….sí, era un lobo gigante, parecido a un cadáver y con un aroma nauseabundo a putrefacción, con enormes colmillos y un aliento pútrido. Alguien le llamó, gritó su propio nombre….esa persona gritó en el momento en que todo se volvió oscuro.

Viajó entre la inconsciencia y conciencia después de eso, abriendo y cerrando los ojos en breves lapsos de tiempo. Visualizó un lugar, una sala iluminada con antorchas colocadas sobre la pared que iluminaban tenuemente la estancia, algunas personas se encontraban alrededor cubiertas completamente por mantos oscuros y hablando entre sí en bajos susurros que no lograba comprender.

Intentó levantarse del lugar en dónde se encontraba recostado pero un gran dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, como si tuviera una herida abierta sobre su vientre. Trató de moverse de nuevo, de acercar sus manos a la zona afectada pero fue algo inútil, su cuerpo no respondía como él deseaba.

Su visión comenzó a nublarse, se encontraba débil y en un lugar que desconocía con gente sospechosa. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. De repente, Una silueta se aproximó a él, bajó su capucha y mostró ese rostro que reconocía demasiado bien.

"Yuuri" pensó sin poder pronunciarlo observando al hombre en quien podía confiar su vida, este colocó su mano sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos mientras recitaba palabras incomprensibles y le llevaba de nuevo a la oscuridad, aquella en la que los sueños no existían, más que las pesadillas.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su trance y, sin esperar permiso la persona del otro lado abrió ingresando al lugar. Wólfram observó a la adolescente frente a sí y fue entonces que le reconoció cuando esta le habló. Su antes pequeña y adorable hija se había convertido en una mujer joven. El tiempo transcurrido era notorio en los cambios físicos que esta mostraba y se sintió repentinamente culpable por no estar a su lado, por hacer que llorase como en ese momento lo hizo. La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin lastimarla, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, por él mismo en ese momento. Ella lloró con mayor fuerza después de corresponder su abrazo. Ambos permanecieron así durante un largo rato hasta que la castaña se tranquilizó.

Al siguiente día Wólfram se sorprendió de verse fuera de su prisión/habitación. La terquedad característica de su hija había logrado que le dejasen salir a los jardines del palacio para poder pasar el día con ella. Se sintió gradecido por ello, no sólo por el hecho de pasar el día juntos, sino por poder estar fuera, respirar aire puro y cambiar su rutina ahora que su condición física había mejorado.

Escuchó con atención cada palabra que ella mencionaba, realmente sentía una amplia curiosidad por conocer lo sucedido en la vida de su hija durante todo ese tiempo y a la vez, sentía una profunda tristeza al no saberse parte de esas vivencias.

-Mal augurio- se escuchó de nuevo y alzo su mirada al cielo para observar a las aves que emitían aquel característico sonido, era muy interesante verlas después de tantos años alejado de su país de origen.

-¡Cuidado!- el gritó repentino de su segundo hermano le alertó seguido de una fuerte explosión ocurrida en las cercanías. Se acercó a la joven que le acompañaba y la protegió rodeándole con sus brazos, la protegería de lo que fuese que les atacara aunque no estuviese en condiciones de pelear y no poseyera una espada consigo.

El rugido de un animal causo un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Alzó su mirada cuando Conrart se acercó a ellos, le vio mover los labios y decir algo pero no prestó atención, toda se desvió al enorme animal detrás de él.

Un lobo, el mismo que años atrás apareció y le devoró.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias :D  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Cuidado!- el gritó repentino de su segundo hermano le alertó seguido de una fuerte explosión ocurrida en las cercanías. Se acercó a la joven que le acompañaba y la protegió rodeándole con sus brazos, la protegería de lo que fuese que les atacara aunque no estuviese en condiciones de pelear y no poseyera una espada consigo.

El rugido de un animal causo un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Alzó su mirada cuando Conrart se acercó a ellos, le vio mover los labios y decir algo pero no prestó atención, toda se desvió al enorme animal detrás de él.

Un lobo, el mismo que años atrás apareció y le devoró.

Su cuerpo permaneció estático, con la mirada fija en la enorme bestia que se encontraba frente a ellos. Quería moverse, correr, gritar, atacarle. Sin embargo, no podía, había algo en su interior que le impedía realizar cualquier acción. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y sin perder de vista cualquier movimiento ajeno, si lo hacía, sentía que el animal le volvería a devorar o aún peor atacaría a Greta. Apretó sus puños con impotencia, sus propios miedos le impedían realizar acto alguno. No podía protegerla de esa forma aunque eso quisiera.

-Wólfram- le llamó la castaña con voz temblorosa, tenía miedo, el rubio podía sentirlo a través de su toque en su manga, Greta le sujetaba con fuerza el brazo detrás de él. Wólfram la observo por el rabillo del ojo.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien. Que a pesar de su miedo él la protegería de alguna manera. No dejaría que nada malo le pasara ni permitiría que ella experimentara el horror que el mismo vivió tiempo atrás gracias a la grotesca bestia que se presentó ante ellos.

Sintió un aliento fétido emanar de la boca del animal; estaba demasiado cerca de él. Su aroma en general era tan nauseabundo que le dieron unas repentinas ganas de devolver el estomago. Contuvo el aliento esperando, tan sólo eso. Era posible que esa cosa tan grotesca volviera a comerle pero la sola idea de ello aumentó sus nauseas.

Un repentino ataque de agua arremetió contra ese ser en un instante.

Wólfram giro su vista a un costado buscando la fuente de ello encontrándose con el gobernante de los demonios. Un aura azul emanaba de este mientras permanecía con una expresión de clara molestia.

-No te dejaré- dijo en un tono de voz moderado mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos -¡No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo!- gritó esta vez con rabia mientras un par de dragones creados de agua aparecían frente al pelinegro -¡No dañarás a mi hija ni esposo! ¡No volverás a llevarte a quien amo!- los entes que había creado atacaron al lobo lanzándolo lejos de nuevo. Los ataques que Yuuri lograba contra el animal siguieron uno tras otro hasta que el repugnante ser desapareció dejando sólo un esqueleto en los jardines del palacio.

El rubio observó la escena sin prestar atención a ella; las palabras del pelinegro se repetían en su mente una y otra vez "¡No dañarás a mi hija ni esposo!".

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Por qué dijo aquello? ¿Él era el esposo del maoh?

Wólfram busco en su memoria, debía encontrar esos recuerdos, no podían haber desaparecido de la nada. Si era su esposo debía recordarlo, cualquier cosa.

Un dolor punzante de cabeza le atacó repentinamente; al parecer su mente se negaba a recordar cualquier cosa que implicase una relación con el gobernante. El único recuerdo que podía evocar después de su accidental compromiso era aquel. Ese dónde Yuuri parecía otra persona y decía cosas hirientes.

Después de eso….nada.

Se quejó quedamente del dolor que le atacaba sin prestar atención a las personas que se encontraban cerca. Se puso en cuclillas sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza mientras apretaba los ojos.

Había algo más, un recuerdo que parecía a punto de manifestarse. Abrió un ojo y observo al hombre de cabello azabache arrodillado frente a él con un semblante puro de preocupación. Fue entonces que lo recordó, uno de los días más importantes de su vida. En el templo de Shinou hace años, de pie frente a Ulrike estaba él mismo junto al pelinegro. Algunas palabras fueron dichas mientras se miraban uno al otro con cariño, con amor. Alrededor sus seres queridos les acompañaban observándoles con alegría. Después de todo, era su boda con el maoh.

El recuerdo se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Abrió sus labios y con ellos susurró el nombre de quien fue en algún tiempo su más grande amor –Yuuri…- cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

Todo se volvió negro, no había nada más que él mismo de pie en medio de la negrura. De repente, un enorme espejo de oro sólido y de cuerpo completo apareció frente a él. Pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado a través de este, lucía pálido, ojeroso y un poco desaliñado, vestía la ropa que Greta le había proporcionado para salir ese día al jardín. Dio un paso al frente para quedar más cerca del objeto y alzó su mano para tocar su reflejo sin dejar de observarse. Su yo del espejo realizó la misma acción, como se supone que hace cuando uno se mira en dicho objeto. Wólfram se preguntó el porqué se veía solo en ese lugar con tan peculiar espejo; aunque le causaba igual de curiosidad el decorado con grabados de oso abejas y algunas flores que se asemejaban a la flor que su madre cultivó; hermoso Wólfram.

-No debes perdonarlo- escuchó repentinamente logrando que diese un salto atrás alejándose algunos centímetros del espejo –debes odiarlo ¿Acaso olvidas lo que hizo?- volvió a escuchar una voz similar a la suya provenir de su reflejo; este le miraba con una expresión de evidente molestia –él fue el causante de que lo perdiéramos ¿No lo recuerdas?- bajó su vista, llevó sus manos a su propio vientre y lo acarició con tristeza –perdimos al fruto de nuestro unilateral amor debido a su causa ¿No es suficiente para odiarle?- volvió a encararle con la mirada y se apoyó en el cristal con ambas manos –Debes matarlo, debe sufrir tanto como nosotros; incluso más- continuó hablando con rencor –él nos exilio a ese lugar, nos hizo creer mentiras con sus palabras y al final nos traicionó causándonos la más grande miseria- el reflejo sacó una de sus manos estirándola para tocar el rostro del rubio que se encontraba fuera –si no puedes hacerlo, yo lo haré- aseguró acariciando su mejilla –lo mataré si tú me dejas- sacó su otra mano para sujetar la otra mejilla –sólo dame tu cuerpo- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –déjame poseerte completamente- comenzó a liberar sus pies de la prisión que le suponía el espejo, primero uno y luego el otro –lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptarme y yo….- su voz cambió a una más gruesa, el que antes era su reflejo se convirtió en un hombre de cabello castaño ondulado, con largo hasta los hombros y ojos rosáceos –cumpliré tu venganza-

Wólfram observó con verdadero pánico a la persona que le sujetaba, le había visto antes; en ese lugar dónde se mantuvo durante un par de años.

-no…- dijo apenas en un susurro intentando alejarse de aquella persona -…s…suéltame… aléjate…- quiso apartarse, necesitaba hacerlo; sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él -¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras miraba al castaño ampliar su sonrisa. La negrura le rodeo a sus pies, impidiendo que se moviera un solo centímetro, avanzó a sus piernas, su torso, sus manos y brazos. Le cubriría entero y estaría completamente a merced de aquel ser que le llevaría a la total perdición.

Comenzó a sentir la falta de aire y su visión nublarse, perdería lo poco que le quedaba a manos de ese hombre. No podía hacer nada aún si peleara por ello. Cerró sus ojos y rogó por la ayuda de alguien, cualquiera que pudiera salvarle aún sabiendo que era inútil hacerlo. Pero; como hace años cuando se encontraba en ese horrible calabozo, no había nadie. Nadie le salvaría, ni en ese entonces ni ahora.

Estaba sólo.

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente y se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama con la respiración agitada. Giro su cabeza a todos lados observando el lugar dónde se encontraba y se tranquilizó un poco al saberse en aquella habitación que conocía tan bien. Se encontraba en la alcoba real.

-has despertado- había cierto tinte de alegría en sus palabras, de inmediato recibió un abrazo protector que rodeó su cuerpo –estaba tan preocupado….pensé que te perdería de nuevo…- escuchó leves sollozos –estaba muy preocupado…si llegaras a morir otra vez yo….- los sollozos fueron acompañados de pequeños temblores provenientes del cuerpo ajeno –estoy feliz, muy feliz de saber que estas bien, que nada te sucedió- lo apartó a una distancia prudente y le observó con ternura mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro del rubio, sus ojos estaban húmedos debido al llanto que amenazaba con continuar brotando de esos orbes oscuros –te amo Wólfram- soltó acariciando su rostro con cuidado y cariño temiendo romperle cono si de un fino cristal se tratase –te amo- repitió mientras pegaba su frente a la suya y esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. No había mentira en esas palabras.

Wólfram lo sabía. Su corazón, muy en el fondo le decía que aquello que el otro manifestaba era la verdad pura. Yuuri le amaba con una gran intensidad.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y su pulso se aceleró llenando su interior de una gran emoción. Se sintió como hace años, como cuando comenzaba a enamorarse de esta persona. Wólfram le observó a los ojos; con duda levantó sus brazos para colocarlos en el cuello del pelinegro y le envolvió con ellos cuidadosamente. Durante ese instante se dejaría llevar, se dedicaría a sentir de nuevo y confiaría ciegamente en el amor del otro. Si, solamente por ese momento. Después pensaría y analizaría las cosas. Resolvería todo en otra ocasión. Quizá en otro día.

Por su parte Yuuri no se negó al abrazo a pesar de la sorpresa inicial que este le causó. Al contrario, una enorme euforia invadió su ser; pero debía ser cuidadoso y no asustarlo con ello. Volvió a acercarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarle como lo que era, lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, abrazados y con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Disfrutarían ese efímero momento en compañía de la persona que se convirtió en su mayor amor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **No olvides dejar tu comentario ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización pero he tenido muchos problemas de salud que me han impedido escribir aquí, sin embargo, aquí les Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esto a pesar de todo.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Mátalo"

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente al escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza. Su respiración se tornó rápida y acelerada al igual que su pulso. Levantó su mano para dirigirla a su rostro y lo cubrió con la palma de esta. Tenía que calmarse y dejar de escucharle, no podía sucumbir de nuevo al impulso, no ahora que su mente yacía en calma y poco a poco recuperaba sus memorias.

Bajo su mano y giró su rostro a su costado encontrándose con la persona que le acompañaba cada noche desde el ataque al castillo. El rey Yuuri, a pesar de las advertencias y el latente peligro que representaba la cercanía del rubio decidió permanecer a su lado al anochecer de cada día. Esperaba a que su consorte quedase profundamente dormido; abrazándole en algunas ocasiones, en algunas otras contándole anécdotas, recuerdos o pensamientos y al final el mismo descansaba a su lado hasta llegar el amanecer. Era en ese momento cuando el gobernante se levantaba y comenzaba su ya conocida rutina diaria.

Había sido así desde hace tres semanas.

Wólfram había dejado de escuchar aquella extraña voz con el paso de los días, aunque ocasionalmente esta se manifestaba causando confusión en su mente.

"Mátalo"

Su corazón pálpito y su mano se elevó acercándose con lentitud a la persona que dormía plácidamente y con despreocupación. Sus ojos se dilataron mientras su cuerpo actuaba sin obedecer a las órdenes de su mente, sólo era necesario un pequeño apretón en el cuello del monarca y todo terminaría rápidamente.

Yuuri se removió en la cama girando su cuerpo en dirección al rubio, murmurando su nombre entre sueños. La mano del blondo detuvo cualquier movimiento y se apartó de inmediato. Wólfram retrocedió en la cama con prisa para incorporarse. Debía alejarse del otro, no podía matarlo a pesar de la incesante voz que retumbaba en su cabeza con más fuerza. Se sentó en el frío suelo, en una esquina alejada del pelinegro y cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos. Esperaría a que la voz desapareciera y le dejara en paz.

Dejo de escucharle cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana entre las aberturas que las cortinas no alcanzaban a cubrir. Alzó su vista con temor de que algo más sucediese, sin embargo la habitación permanecía en calma. Escucho un leve balbuceó provenir de la cama real y se dio cuenta de que Yuuri había despertado. Lo vio incorporarse con pereza mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Wolf….- el monarca giró su rostro a un costado esperando encontrarse con su consorte durmiendo plácidamente, más no le encontró alarmándole este hecho -Wólfram- se levantó con prisa haciendo a un lado las cobijas dispuesto a buscarle. Sin embargo no demoró en hallarle en una esquina de la habitación, observándolo con curiosidad.

El pelinegro corrió en su dirección apresuradamente, casi con tropiezo sin retirar su vista de la ajena. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al llegar frente al otro y le rodeo con sus brazos sin pensarlo -me alegro que te encuentres bien- Yuuri sintió un alivio inmenso al tenerlo entre sus brazos -…por un momento pensé que te habías marchado o que alguien te aparto de mi lado otra vez…..- lo estrecho más contra su cuerpo dejando que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos -estas bien…estas aquí, conmigo….-

El rubio permaneció estático al sentir los brazos del monarca envolverle, le escuchó en silencio durante unos instantes. Esbozó una sonrisa tenue y elevó sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo. Su corazón latió con rapidez mientras una inmensa alegría le invadía el interior. Se sentía amado, era una sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado antes. Y era maravilloso.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lograron que ambos apartasen sus cuerpos. Yuuri se limpió los ojos con la manga de su viejo pijama azul, dirigió su vista a su esposo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al rostro de este para depositar un corto beso en sus labios. El blondo esbozó una sonrisa similar y se incorporó tomando la mano que el gobernante le ofrecía.

Continuaron llamando a la puerta con un poco más de insistencia ante el silencio que la pareja real mantenía dentro de la habitación.

-adelante- respondió el pelinegro sin soltar su mano.

El segundo hijo de la ex maoh ingresó a la habitación con cierta preocupación al escuchar el permiso del rey, esperaba encontrarse cualquier escenario, incluso el ver a Yuuri acariciado el rostro de un durmiente Wolfram pero terminó encontrándose con ambos tomados de la mano en la esquina de la habitación. Se sintió tentado a preguntar lo sucedido y las circunstancias que los llevaron a ese lugar en especial pero las palabras murieron en su boca al observar a su pequeño hermano. Wólfram sonreía, no era algo muy notorio, más bien era sutil, casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí, adornando su rostro en una expresión de felicidad.

-el almuerzo está listo- expreso dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos y dudas -estaré esperando afuera- hizo una breve reverencia y abandonó el cuarto dejando un poco de privacidad a la pareja real, sólo esperaría a que cambiarán su ropa de noche por una más adecuada. Aunque había visto a ambos desnudos antes en muchas ocasiones prefirió brindarles un poco más de tiempo juntos. Se apoyó en la pared a un lado de la puerta cruzándose de brazos mientras les esperaba.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuarto real, Yuuri atrajo hacia si el cuerpo de su esposo, colocando su mano sobre la cadera contraria y pegando sus cuerpos, depósito un nuevo beso sobre los labios de su pareja, tan sólo un toque, enseguida otro y uno más. Le beso con calma, con cariño en un principio. Un nuevo beso y una pequeña mordida al labio inferior del otro logró que la boca ajena fuese abierta y su lengua ingresará dentro de esa cavidad. Busco su lengua y la enredó con la suya, jugueteó con ella hasta que el aire se sintió necesario y tuvo que separarse dejando tan sólo un hilillo de saliva conectándoles.

Wólfram mantenía un tenue rubor en sus mejillas mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba dejándole al rey una imagen tentadora. Yuuri comenzó a sentir un calor asfixiante en el ambiente y la ropa comenzó a volverse un notorio estorbo. Por un momento pensó en ello, en el rubio debajo de su cuerpo, agitado justo como ahora, completamente desnudo y rogando por más mientras jadeaba y se adentraba profundo en su ser.

Su mano descendió de su espalda encontrándose directamente con los firmes glúteos del consorte real. El jadeo que brotó de los labios del rubio nubló la poca cordura que mantenía el gobernante.

Lo deseaba, anhelaba tocar su piel y fundirse con él. La forma en la que Wólfram le miraba le decía que su pensamiento concordaba con el suyo.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos?- habló después de un momentáneo silencio -yo estaba realmente nervioso y no sabía qué hacer-una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro -aun me siento demasiado nervioso, como en ese momento- acercó su rostro al del otro acortando más la distancia que les separaba -recuerdo que tiempo después de eso me emocioné ante la idea de que tú podrías embarazarte- bajo a su cuello y depósito un beso en este -también recuerdo la vergüenza que sentí cuando Gunter me dijo que no era posible porque los hombre mazoku no se embarazan- soltó una risilla ante el recuerdo -fue una gran decepción porque en verdad esperaba que sucediera, quería tener un hermano para Greta- suspiro apartándose y alzando su vista para observarle -¿Wólfram?-

El rubio permaneció estático analizando sus palabras, si era cierto lo que dijo entonces ¿De qué era esa cicatriz en su vientre? Si los hombres no podían concebir vida en su interior eso significaba que las memorias relacionadas con ello eran falsas.

¿Acaso Yuuri le mentía?

Fijo su vista en el pelinegro que le observaba con preocupación. Sacudió su cabeza negando esa idea, quería confiar en él, le daría esa oportunidad.

Le brindó una sonrisa y sacudió de nuevo su cabeza dándole a entender que no le sucedía nada. Se alejó de su esposo y se encaminó al viejo armario de madera situado cerca de ellos para poder cambiar su camisón rosáceo por algo más apropiado para salir y disfrutar del almuerzo en el comedor. Días pasados había estado degustando sus alimentos en aquella habitación bajo vigilancia y con la compañía del pelinegro, sin embargo la noche anterior el gobernante expresó su aprobación para hacerlo al día siguiente. Wólfram no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ello. A pesar de que le agradaba la compañía de su esposo no le era grato pasar todo el tiempo en esas cuatro paredes. La idea de salir aunque fuese al comedor fue demasiado tentadora y no pudo negarse a ello.  
Giró su vista al de cabellos oscuros que suspiraba con frustración. Toda la pasión que momentos antes sintió se desvaneció totalmente ante el recuerdo de su supuesto embarazo.

Yuuri, ajeno al pensamiento del otro se sintió frustrado. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para algo más que besos y ligeras caricias pero no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad física de todo hombre sano. Caminó a su propio armario después de soltar otro suspiro y escogió lo que usaría ese día sin dejar de observar por el rabillo del ojo a su consorte. Las marcas que antes abarcaban gran parte de su blanca piel apenas eran visibles gracias a los esfuerzo de Gisela. Aún así, estas no opacaban la belleza del descendiente de las tierras de Bielefeld.

Le dio una última mirada antes de empezar a desvestirse en completo silencio. Cambió su ropa de cama por un pantalón oscuro y una playera de vestir del mismo tono con una manga larga, una vez listo observó su imagen frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Todo estaba bien, nada fuera de lugar.

Yuuri se giró en dirección a su esposo, Wólfram vestía un pantalón azul marino que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando su perfecto y redondo trasero. En la parte superior usaba una playera blanca, de manga larga y con un pañuelo adornando en su cuello. El cabello rubio se encontraba suelto y rizado como siempre cayendo con gracia y libertad llegando a una altura por debajo de los hombros. Todo en conjunto mostraba una imagen tentadora y totalmente seductora que lograba sacar los más bajos instintos del gobernante de los demonios.

Sin pensarlo, el gobernante camino hacia su consorte con una amplia sonrisa, la tentación de tocarle había retomado con fuerza en su interior. Levantó su mano y acarició con sumo cuidado la mejilla contraria, se sentía bien tocarle, saber que esa sensación era real, que la persona frente a si era el auténtico Wólfram y no un producto de su imaginación y recuerdos.

-eres hermoso- soltó sin perder detalle de aquellas orbes verdosas que le miraban con curiosidad -el ser más hermoso que podría existir…..- acercó su rostro al del otro y pego su frente a la suya -te amo- exclamó como un juramento mientras juntaba sus labios en un corto beso y se separó tomando su mano -vamos al comedor, creo que Conrad ya esperó suficiente afuera-

Wólfram sonrió con alegría en su mirada antes de abandonar la habitación en la que se encontraban. Sujetó con firmeza la mano de su esposo (no estaba tan convencido de si lo era o no realmente pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho eso) y se encaminó con él al comedor observando con detalle cada aspecto de los pasillos que recorrían. Recordaba algunos elementos y otros parecían ligeros cambios sin mucha relevancia.

"Muy pronto"

Escuchó esa voz de nuevo e instintivamente giro su rostro observando por detrás de su hombro. Buscó con la mirada cargada de temor a esa persona pero lo único que encontró es a su hermano sonriéndole con calidez caminando detrás de ellos. Quizá sólo había sido su imaginación, si, solo eso. Nada podría pasarle ni dañarle ahora que estaba en casa, con sus seres amados que le protegerían sin dudarlo.

Volvió su vista al frente ante ese pensamiento. Esta era la realidad, quería creer en ello. Nada de esto era producto de una manipulación ni de su alterada imaginación.

El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Nadie le presionó ni hizo comentarios o preguntas incomodas, parecía que se preocupaban demasiado por él. Aunque también pudo notar que le miraban demasiado. Era como si en cualquier momento esperaran que hiciera algo.

¿Acaso pensaban que atacaría de nuevo al rey?

Wólfram no los culpaba por ello, sabía lo que había hecho con anterioridad y siendo sincero, aún pensaba en formas de matar al gobernante. Pero todo esto no era sólo porque sí, a pesar de que Yuuri le demostró ser confiable, él no podía evitar pensar en la veracidad de todo. Le parecía un hermoso y feliz sueño, uno como aquellos solía tener hace tiempo y que terminaría quebrándose en pequeños pedazos para regresarlo a ese oscuro lugar.

Él no quería volver a eso, jamás lo haría.

Soltó un largo suspiro cuando el almuerzo se dio por concluido y se encontró a solas con su prometido en el pasillo que conducía al despacho del moreno.

Yuuri le ofreció su compañía por el resto del día, pero Wólfram se negó a ello a pesar de desearlo en el fondo. Sabía que el gobernante tenía mucho trabajo acumulado y de seguir así jamás lo completaría.

-Conrad puede acompañarte- comentó resignado el de cabellos oscuros -¿Quieres regresar a la habitación?- una rápida negativa por parte del rubio le respondió –de acuerdo, puedes ir a dónde quieras dentro del castillo, sólo….no te alejes demasiado de nadie- tomó las manos de su esposo y besó cada una en el dorso de estas –iré a buscarte más tarde ¿está bien?-

Wólfram asintió comprendiéndolo al instante. No se alejaría de nadie porque tenía miedo, tenía temor de ser capturado de nuevo y terminar igual que poco tiempo atrás.

Yuuri le besó de nuevo, pero esta vez en los labios. Soltó sus manos sin querer hacerlo realmente y se alejó en dirección a su oficina para seguir con el interminable papeleo de todos los días.

El rubio permaneció de pie en el pasillo, observándolo mientras desaparecía de su vista. Un fuerte sentimiento de temor comenzó a apoderarse de él sin motivo alguno. Se comenzó a sentir sólo, con miedo en el instante en el que el monarca se alejó y no podía evitar pensar que algo malo sucedería por ello.

-Wolfram ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño preocupado por su hermano, parecía que pronto le entraría un ataque de pánico viendo la forma en la cual había empezado a hiperventilar -¿Qué sucede?- notó que este se alejó rápidamente al colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

Su hermano menor le miraba con pánico, como si no supiera quién era él y fuese otra persona.

-a….a….- boqueo un par de veces in pronunciar ninguna palabra –a…al…aléjate- solo fue un balbuceo, con una voz rasposa apenas audible pero que Conrad pudo escucharlo gracias al silencio que reinaba en el pasillo en esos momentos.

Wólfram no se movió y se mantuvo expectante, alerta a cualquier movimiento que el otro realizara.

-Wólfram, soy yo, Conrad- dio un paso para acercarse a él –estas a salvo, no voy a hacerte daño- intentó razonar con él –confía en mí, nada ni nadie va a lastimarte-

-Conrad tiene razón- se escuchó una tercera voz que llamó al instante la atención de ambos –ven aquí, yo voy a protegerte- el hombre extendió sus brazos en dirección al menor de los hermanos esperándolo, listo para rodearlo con ellos.

-¿Su majestad? ¿Qué hace aquí?- parpadeó confuso el de cabello castaño, el rey había marchado a su oficina hace poco tiempo y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo sonriendo y brindando protección a su pequeño hermanito.

-Que grosero Conrad, pensé que era mejor pasar tiempo con mi esposo que acabar con todo ese papeleo, él me necesita más- sonrió amablemente –vamos Wólfram, ven- le animo dando un par de pasos hacia el mencionado y sin bajar sus brazos extendidos.

El consorte real observó fijamente a su pareja, había algo extraño en él, en esa sonrisa que mostraba. No era como las que le había brindado durante esos días, esta era…..falsa.

¿Quién era esta persona?

Acaso…..

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias, me alegra que existan personas que continúan leyendo a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **He pensado en dejar el fic en hiatus definitivo a pesar de que deseo continuarlo, pero eso es solo un pensamiento, espero poder terminarlo.**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo por leer, no olviden dejar su opinión ;D**_


End file.
